the only one
by master-dono
Summary: Hibari Kyoya's only exception…everyone knows about Hibari's 'possessiveness of Tsuna…no one can blame him…the boy is beautiful both inside and out. But is that the only reason Hibari is so protective of him?
1. Chapter 1

The only one…

Summary: Hibari Kyoya's only exception…everyone knows about Hibari's 'possessiveness of Tsuna…no one can blame him…the boy is beautiful both inside and out. But is that the only reason Hibari is so protective of him?

I re-typed it because I have to admit, this story has a lot of grammar mistakes and missing several sentences here and there. Though I hope I improved on this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Why…? Why did he felt…jealous? Every time this happened…

Tsunayoshi….

The little herbivore sat alone at the rooftop... why is that? Because his friends were preparing the herbivore's birthday celebration. It made him irritated for some reason… It was rather pathetic watching them make up ridiculous excuse from afar. Idiotic herbivores…

How dare they make happy what was his…

Taking a deep breath, Hibari ran his hand through his raven locks. He had to stay calm…losing temper won't get anywhere…not that he loses temper, only herbivores does that...he was calm...he was...

"JUUDAIME! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT I LET YOU DOWN!I DON'T DESERVE TO BE YOUR RIGHT-HAND MAN!" Gokudera slammed open :-) the door at the rooftop and immediately he began bowing before his smaller boss.

Tch…of course he didn't deserve it…

Hibari smirked as he watched from above where the Decimo Vongola was.

"Gokudera-kun!Please stand up!There is no need to bow down." the brunette sweatdropped, holding up both his hands in front of him.

"B-But juudaime…even though I disgraced you-YOU ARE SO KIND TO ME!" Hibari eyes twitched as he watched the proclaimed right- hand- man tackle HIS herbivore into a tight embrace, nearly taking the smaller boy with him to the ground.

Someone was going to be bitten to death...he gripped the tonfas at his side.

"Ahahaha!let me join too are we having a group hug?!" Yamamoto's cheery voice interrupted from a closed distant

"A-AH!I'M SO SORRY JUUDAIME!I took advantage of you FORGIVE ME!" Gokudera backed away immediately from the blushing boy, face that can put tomatoes to shame.

"Mm? What's going on?" Yamamoto questioned dumbly.

"SHUT UP BASEBALL-FREAK!" the bomber scowled at the tall teen, his face still red.

"Ahaha!Maa maa, that's rude~" Yamamoto just grinned, as he made his way towards Tsuna, surprising the brunette suddenly when he was pulled into an embraced against the baseball expert's chest.

Hibari felt another twitch of his eye. They were gonna get it…NOW, he thought menacingly as he jumped down from where he was and just as he was about ready to pound the filthy herbivores...

"SAWADA!" Hibari decided to bite this one too…he was already pissed off by all the crowding on his herbivore…and this one was being too loud…

"Onii-san!" The brunette exclaimed, and let out a shriek as he was pulled into a bone crushing bear hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE EXTREME!" the boxer greeted, nearly breaking the poor boy's ear drums.

"TURP TOP!THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UNTIL WE SHOW HIM TO THE PARTY!" Gokudera punched the boxer's head, causing Ryohei to let go of the brunette but luckily Yamamoto caught him bridal style.

"Maa maa, Calm down, it's Tsuna's birthday." Yamamoto gave Tsuna a grinned, making the brunette blush.

"I-I KNEW THAT, BASEBALL-FREAK! A-ah happy birthday J-Juudaime…" He smiled shyly at his boss, rubbing the back of his head.

"TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei added.

Tsuna smiled brightly at his friends, turning all three into a frantic and a blushing mess.

That does it…Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Herbivores…." all heads turned at the prefect.

Hibari took a step forward, tonfas out ready to pound them…

"HIIIIIEEEEEEE! HIBARI-SAN!" The brunette stared wide eyed at the newcomer.

"I'll bite you to death…" Hibari stated his infamous phrase before charging at them.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!WAIT HIBARI-SA-" the tonfas missed the brunette, instead swinging Gokudera on the head and the bomber fell down with a thud, then Hibari turned his heels and went to Yamamoto, kneeing the taller teen in the gut earning a small groan of pain before he too fell down.

Hibari growled at the last one, the boxer grinned and posed into his boxing position and threw fist at his opponent almost immediately but the prefect was too fast and dodged it easily before whacking the loud teen at the neck causing the guy to faint at the vital spot treatment he got.

Hibari was about to swing at the boxer the second time when the brunette stepped in front suddenly.

"H-Hibari-san h-he's already unconscious please step b-back!" he had his eyes closed as he shouted this, ready to take in any violence from the older teen.

But none came...

"Herbivore…"

"HIIIIIEEEE!" the brunette shrieked as he felt a hand rest upon his chin suddenly, and on instinct he opened his eyes only to come face to face with none other that Hibari Kyoya...their faces only inches apart...

Tsuna blushed furiously, accidently taking in the prefect's cologne in his nostrils.

"Herbivore…you are to meet me at the Reception room…it that clear…?" the skylark smirked at him…looking a bit out of character that he suddenly had the urge to touch the older teen at the forehead to check if he was alright.

But he nodded instead, though very scared at the moment he was also curious as to what Hibari-san wanted from him.

He watched carefully as the prefect released him and heading to the door, disappearing from view.

After a few seconds of silence he shrieked realizing that his friends needed aid at the moment.

* * *

><p>Whew! Done for now.<p>

My other story failed miserably…

But I'll try making this story worth reading! Yeah…..

I hope you like it. And I know my grammars are all suckish…-sighs-(I fixed it finally...)

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary:Hibari Kyoya's only exception…everyone knows about Hibari's 'possessiveness of Tsuna…no one can blame him…the boy is beautiful both inside and out. But is that the only reason Hibari is so protective of him?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters…

(Re-Typed)

* * *

><p>Hibari tapped his fingers on his table impatiently, eyes glaring into the door almost making holes on it...<p>

Where was that herbivore of his? Did he not make it clear and simple?He was supposed to show up at this time...

He closed his eyes, crossing his arms firmly against his chest...If that herbivore didn't show up at this last minute he was going to be bitten to death...

As if on cue, the door slowly opened revealing Tsuna, who looked like was just about ready to run when needed.

"Herbivore…"the prefect opened his eyes, gazing expressionlessly at the brunette's brown soft ones suddenly finding himself lost in that innocent doe eyes of the Decimo, though it seem as though he was sneering on the outside, making Tsuna gulped in fear.

"I-I'm s-sorry H-Hibari-sa-"Tsuna closed the door behind him and began babbling something about Reborn holding him back with a rope.

"Kyoya..." The prefect started standing up from his chair and making his way to the brunette.

"E-eh?" Tsuna merely stared confused, tilting his head slightly.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at this...He was wondering how many more emotions this herbivore of his can hold…there was no problem teasing him a bit he supposed.

"I don't repeat things, herbivore…"He whispered as he finally reached the smaller boy, grabbing both the brunette's wrist and pinning him against the door. The brunette blushed, as expected, how simply…adorable…

"H-Hibari-sa-"

"Kyoya.." the prefect leaned his face so that they were only inches away from each other...

Tsuna blushed...feeling a de ja vu coming...what was Hibari-san doing to him?

"K-K-Kyo…ya?" The prefect nodded in satisfaction, and then halting for bit as he caught a faint scent of strawberry at the brunette's mouth.

"Strawberry..." he whispered to himself, suddenly remembering that he had yet to eat lunch due to his busy schedule. Strawberries are specially his favorite though he would never admit...

"E-eh?"

Tsuna 's eyes widened as the prefect closed his eyes at was about to come...

Snapping his eyes shut, Tsuna waited...

Nothing came...

"Happy Birthday, Tsunayoshi." Hibari smirked as he watched the brunette open his eyes in shock, in his hand he held a rectangular object.

Tsuna just stared, mixture of disappointment and anger showing obviously, making the prefect chuckle.

Why couldn't he kiss me already?!wait-

"WAAAHHH!WHAT AM I THINKING!" The brunette shouted out loud, pulling onto his hair frantically.

"Here..." Hibari shoved the purple gift into his hands, earning a yelp from the other in utter surprised.

"W-what is this?" At this the prefect snapped his eyes on his, with a don't-judge-me-or-I-will-bite-you-to-death look, making the smaller boy flinched slightly.

The other kind of biting to death... Hibari added mentally, as he smirked.

Tsuna gulped, eventually he decided to just accept the gift.

"Open it."Hibari ordered and with no real choice the brunette nodded once as he gently ripped the purple covering the box and slowly peeking inside the box...his eyes widened.

Inside was two tonfas, and they seemed to be in bad shape…

Eeeh? He thought mentally, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"That is mine. If you do anything that will damage it in anyway…I will bite you to death.."

the brunette paled at that statement...so this was Hibari-san's...that explained the blood...he shuddered.

"A-arigatou Hibar-"

"Haven't I told you..." Hibari glared raising a brand new Tonfas in front of him. "The next time you make a mistake herbivore...I'll bite you to death..."

"HIIIIEEEEEEE!W-what did I do?!" he backed away from the skylark, realizing that he was still at the presence of the chairman of the disciplinary committee.

"Figure it out..." Hibari narrowed his eyes before sighing, suddenly eyeing the jacket in his hand before he threw it to the smaller teen, who barely caught.

"This is also mine…" the skylark smiled, bringing one hand to his head in a gently manner.

Tsuna was too stunned to speak, his attention only at the jacket in his hands...

It was the Namimori's disciplinary committee jacket, the red tag on it's left sleeve caught his attention the most.

"W-why? I'm not a member of the disciplina-"

"You are to wear this everyday herbivore..." Hibari ignored his questioned, as he looked down amused at the other.

"B-but!"

"You talk too much, herbivore…" Hibari pulled him by the shoulder and making him face the door, earning the brunette's infamous 'HIIEE'as he struggled holding onto both the box and the jacket.

"Go home herbivore…your….friends, are waiting for you…at the gate…" the prefect turned the doorknob and opened the door and then shoving the brunette out of the Reception room.

"W-Wait!HIBARI-SAN!" the prefect could hear the other knocking from the other side.

"What herbivore...?" he opened the door and was stunned when he saw the other smiling brightly...at him.

"Thank you!" Tsuna then turned his heels and was just about to jog his way to the hallway when Hibari grabbed him by the wrist.

"Herbivore..."

"H-Hibari-sa-"

"I'll bite you to death..." Tsuna didn't think he deserved what he got that day...

He still had no clue what he did wrong as he walked with a black eye towards the gate where Gokudera and Yamamoto waited for him.

Hibari-san was acting wierd...

"Juudaime?" Gokudera gazed worriedly at his boss, who had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto raised a brow. What exactly happened at the reception room?

"JYUUDAIME!"Gokudera shouted this time, though quickly regretting it and founf it rude that he would shout at his boss.

"I'M SO SORRY JUUDAIME!"  
>"Huh? Did you say something, Gokudera-kun?"<p>

Gokudera shook his head, he decided to let it go, maybe his Juudaime was just tired…

"A-ah Juudaime!Happy birthday!" Gokudera suddenly offered him a square shaped gift, the black wrapper decorated with white skulls.

"A-Arigatou Gokudera-kun."the brunette smiled and took the gift, putting it on top of Hibari's gifts as they walked home.

Yamamoto noticing his friend struggling at the amount of weight he was carrying decided to help.

"Here let me help you with that." He took the two boxes off his friend's arms only leaving the jacket.

Gokudera scowled at this."Give me that baseball-freak-I'll help too Juudaime!" the bomber smiled at his boss who smiled at them both.

"Thank you."

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto stared at the jacket suspiciously

"Hmm?"

"Isn't that Hibari-senpai's jacket?" the baseballs expert questioned, motioning at the red tag that has Hibari's name written on it.

At this Gokudera looked up, how did he not notice? HE was the right-hand man!

Tsuna sweatdropped, how was he going to explain this…?

* * *

><p>That was long….for me that is.<p>

I hope I at least improved…

Please review~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summary: Hibari Kyoya's only exception…everyone knows about Hibari's 'possessiveness of Tsuna…no one can blame him…the boy is beautiful both inside and out. But is that the only reason Hibari is so protective of him?

* * *

><p>Tsuna was just having a normal-uhhh…the usual breakfast, with his cheerful mother serving with that bright smile of hers, Lambo arguing with I-pin because he attempted to steal her breakfast, but where was Reborn?<p>

Now that he thought about it Reborn didn't come home the night before…what could that devil be up to now?

Tsuna's train of thought was cut off when Lambo jumped on him, running away from the room with I-pin trailing behind. "Lambo!" The Chinese girl shouted.

"Tsu-kun~" His mother called, with slight worried look on her face.

"Ah! Hai!" Startled, Tsuna unconsciously kicked himself off the chair, grabbing his plate full of his breakfast by instinct, causing it to stumble down his face.

"TSU-KUN!" His mother squeaked immediately helping the pathetic boy up, who chose to stay like that, dirty and such…He was too busy thinking about Reborn…He would not admit it, but he cares greatly for the hitman.

"Tsu-kun?Tsuuuu-kuuuun~ TSU-KUN!"

"ah! –w-what?"

"You've been spacing out, what is the matter?" His mother gave a weak smile patting him in the back.

"Ano…I-I't nothing!I was just thinking of someone…" At this Tsuna covered his mouth…the last part was not meant to be heard.

"OH!Is it your new boyfriend~ Hiba-kun~?" She teased, both hand on her cheek staring dreamily.

"NANI!N-NO!I WAS JUST-" by now the brunette's face can be compared with a tomato.

"AHHHH~~You should invite him here so I can meet him properly~!"

"Mom!H-he's not m-my-"

"Caiossu!"

"R-REBORN!" When did he get there?

Reborn rested on the Decimo's head polishing his gun.

"Maman, I'm hungry." One word from Reborn, 'Maman' started preparing Reborn's breakfast.

"Please sit down, Reborn'chan~"

"Hai!" Reborn nodded, ignoring Tsuna who was asking a load of questions of where he had been.

"You're late, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said muffled, because of the fact that his mouth was full of eggs.

Tsuna's eyes widened, as he checked the clock. 5 MINUTES 'TILL CLASS START!

He then ran, leaving a smirking Reborn.

"My Tsu-kun is growing up~" maman squealed, Reborn sorta 'nodded' by shaking his head.

"Was he wearing that jacket just a while ago?"

* * *

><p>What just happened?<p>

He had made it successfully to school, with only two minutes to get to class, and it was just enough time if he runs.

But before he could even get to class, he was pulled by someone.

The next thing he knew he was sitting rather…comfortably, on a sofa in the reception room.

"So you decided to wear this jacket…today." An amused toned reached the brunette's ears.

His eyes widened when he felt two hands in his shoulder, hot breath in his neck.

It was Hibari. Who else would it be?

What Jacket?

He could only stare blankly when he turned his head to look at Hibari….

His eyes….they look….wanting? No… wild? No, but yes… lustful?

…

…

...

NAAAAHHHH!The brunette laughed mentally at this thought.

"What's so funny, herbivore?"

HE READ HIS MIND!Creepy…Like Reborn…No. Reborn is creepier, but still!

"It looks big on you…I'd rather have you without it on…without anything on.…." The prefect trailed his eyes up and down to the body that belongs to the Decimo, who was blushing furiously.

NANI!

Then he felt something soft in his neck.

Realizing what it was, the brunette's face reddened even more if possible, Oh God!It's moving DOWN!What was he doing?!

Hibari smirked when he heard a tiny moan.

"Naughty, naughty little herbivore…"

Adorable indeed…

* * *

><p>"WHERE'S JUUDAIME!"<p>

"Maa, maa, I'm sure he's safe somewhere."

"NO!I-I WENT IN JUUDAIME'S HOUSE THIS MORNING AND JUUDAIME'S MOTHER SAID HE ALREADY LEFT AND-AND…"

"And~?" Yamamoto felt like joining this game…it looks fun!

"Wha-what if he was kidnapped? Or WORST! WHAT IF HE WAS RAPED, THEEEN KIDNAPPED? JUUDAIME!" gokudera shouted as he ran out of the room, Yamamoto right behind him grinning.

"This is fun! TSUNA!" He copied the bomber, Leaving stunned student s and teacher…

* * *

><p>please review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

^w^

I typed this really fast, so It might have wrong grammars.

Chapter 4…

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted in panic, he already looked everywhere!Where's his Juudaime!

"Tsuna!" The bomber glared at the baseball expect, why was he following him anyway? It's his duty to find and protect the tenth, not the baseball-idiots!

But it's not the time to be thinking nonsense…he had to find Juudaime…

He's been everywhere…and he meant everywhere in Namimori…even that bastard Mukuro Dukoru's base…

Then it clicked him…the only place he still hasn't gone to….

The reception room….

* * *

><p>"H-h-hibari-sa-AHH!"<p>

The prefect bit him in the neck, cutting off the brunette, and then went back to sucking and licking.

Tsuna tried again.

"H-Hibar-"

He was once again bitten, this time a little harder.

What was with the biting? It's like he was stopping him from saying-

Then it clicked him….

"K-Kyoya…W-what are y-yo-"He couldn't finish his question when the door suddenly opened, more like blown up….

"JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna in the background sweat dropped, when the bomber showed up, dynamites in hand, glaring deadly at the prefect, who was by the way still on top of the brunette.

It makes it even more sinful….

"YOU BASTARD!"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, when Yamamoto suddenly showed up right behind Gokudera, wearing a cheeky grin that made the brunette smile…Yamamoto's smile always cheers him up.

He obliviously pushed Hibari off him, making the prefect raise a brow confusedly.

Seeing the brunette freed from the prefect Gokudera dropped his dynamite's, instantly running for him, pulling him into a tight, death-crushing hug.

"Juudaime…." He whispered, hand roaming by accident, making the brunette moan, when his so-called right-hand man squeezed his behind lightly.

"Juudaime?" this time, it was a confused toned coming from the silverette .

Hibari's eyes twitched, it didn't go unnoticed by Yamamoto, who raised both his brow, hand in his chin, sincerely.

"I'll bite you to death…"

But before he could even get his newly made tonfas, a body of a baby blocked his way, cane pointing at him, as if to stop.

"Baby."

"Caiossu." The said baby smiled with his lip, eyes completely emotionless, which made him even scarier in the brunette's view.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera instantly let go of his Juudaime, even though he desperately didn't want to let go…But if he didn't he might put his Juudaime in danger, in Reborn-san's presence.

"I see you are quite accustomed of my student." Said Reborn, with Tsuna blushing in the background.

Hibari merely 'hned' looking away.

The baby in the fedora hat understood that it was a way of showing he was embarrassed.

"Go to class Herbivores…"They heard him muttered silently.

Without any last comment…well-Gokudera still felt as if he should give the bastard a piece of his mind, When Reborn pointed his gun at him.

* * *

><p>"Juudaime? Are you alright?" Gokudera glanced worriedly.<p>

Tsuna still hadn't talked since this morning, and school was already over!

What if he's not okay?

"I'm alright Gokudera-kun" Tsuna sweat dropped, as he watched Gokudera making so many expressions, so predictable.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna's head turned to his other friend, who was staring blankly at the sky, both hand supporting his head while walking.

"Are you going out, with Hibari?"

This got Gokudera's attention, (De…JA….vu XD) He was the right-hand man DAMN IT!

"I-I…" The brunette stopped walking, blushing furiously.

His two friends stared at him, full attention onto him, making him even more nervous.

"I-I don't know…" He stuttered. As he continued his walked, along with his friends.

Yamamoto nodded.

While on the other hand, Gokudera's fist turned into balls in his side, gritting his teeth tightly.

He was not going to lose!

* * *

><p>That's all for now…<p>

I hope I got them in characters…

Please review~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"JUUDAIME! " Gokudera's voice startled Tsuna who was on his way to the gym to meet Reborn, that devil tutor was saying something about another kind of body training…whatever that is…

"Gokudera-kun." He greeted laughing nervously.

"I….I…L-Lov….." Tsuna arched his eyebrow, Gokudera took a deep breath.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, JUUDAIME!" Before Tsuna could say anything else, he was pulled by the bomber, crushing his lips to the brunette quite roughly, yet lovingly, moving in a way that makes the brunette dizzy.

Tsuna stayed frozen…

What the heck…..?

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK~~~~~~~<p>

"Tsuna-san!Tsuna-san~!" Some girls running toward him shouted, somehow…that glint in their eyes sent shivers down the brunette's spine, what did they want?

He was grabbed as soon as one of the girl reached him.

"IS IT TRUE?" One of them shouted, at first he thought he was getting bullied, but that huge evil grin on her face told him otherwise.

"W-wha-"

"YOU LIKE HAYATO-KUN!"

"Huh? Of course I like Gokudera-kun! He is my-"Before he could finish…the girls were gone, only leaving puffs of smoke.

"….friend?" Eh?

* * *

><p>END OF FLASHBACK~~~<p>

"Mnn…Go—KU! S—to-"the bomber pulled him even closer by the waist, deepening their delicious friction.

"What is the meaning of this herbivore…"

The duo frosted that instant, or rather Gokudera, because Tsuna was already petrified.

This voice…was is just him? Tsuna thought.

Gokudera pushed himself off him gently, turning to glare at the prefect.

"This isn't your busine-"

"What is the meaning of this herbivore….?" This time his voice made the brunette flinched. It was so cold…he had never heard him use such a tone…at least to him…

"An-no…I-"

"What do you want?" Gokudera butted in, stepping in front of Tsuna.

Hibari's eyes turned colder, as he started walking toward Tsuna, pushing the silverette harshly, grabbing the brunette's wrist roughly.

He glared at Tsuna, before dragging him away.

Leaving an unconscious Gokudera to lay on the floor helplessly.

* * *

><p>"Ky-yoya?" The prefect ignored the scared brunette, attention on the hallways, walking straight, passing some shivering students.<p>

As soon as they reached the reception room, Hibari locked the door behind him, pushing Tsuna on the couch harshly, and dark aura surrounding him.

* * *

><p>By now, it had been 20 minutes, and the silent was killing Tsuna.<p>

"A-ano…" Hibari snapped is eyes to him, glaring coldly. That silenced him.

After another few minutes, Tsuna heard light snoring.

Eh?

He turned his head to look carefully at the raven headed.

His eyes widened slightly, as he stared at the prefect, getting up from the couch cautiously.

There…in the disciplinary committee table, where loads of paper rest, was the prefect himself, sleeping peacefully, and one hand holding a pen, one was holding an origami?

Tsuna took a closer look…it was a crane origami…It looks familiar…somehow…

Then his eyes traveled to the prefect's face. He looks so peaceful…

Maybe he'll just leave…he probably should…

Tsuna backed away as quietly as possible, just when he was about to reach the door….

"Where do you think you're going, herbivore…" the deep voice of the prefect startled Tsuna.

"HIIIIEEEEEEE!" When did he wake up?

He turned around to face Hibari, arms crossed firmly, staring blankly to his soul.

"Y-you fell asleep a-and I'll j-just come back..I-I thought.." The brunette sighed, shoulder slumping down.

"You're…." He heard him say.

Hibari gripped his arms, bangs hiding his eyes.

"…With him." It wasn't really a question.

With him? Tsuna arched an eyebrow. What was he talking about?

Hibari lifted his head, eyes on his table…

"I will not repeat this herbivore…""You are mine…and only mine…"

Eh?

"I will not tolerate that herbivore … touching what is mine…"Said Hibari, as he got up, his tonfas already in place.

"E-eto…where are you going?" He had feeling he knows…or was it just him?

"KYOYA-" Hibari grabbed him by the neck, another holding the waist.

"You're mine…" was the last thing he said before harshly crashing his lips to his, mouth already open, not bothering to ask for an entrance.

He intertwined their tongues; Tsuna couldn't help but moan, as the prefect grabbed both his legs, lifting him from the ground, wrapping it to his waist.

Tsuna tugged on the prefect's school shirt, accepting.

It felt right…somehow…

The door slammed opened, considering it was locked.

"JUUDAIME!"

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger…<p>

I'm not good at this stuff really, but I tried.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"JUUDAIME!"

Everything froze. It felt like the time stopped itself, if it weren't for the hot breath upon his neck, tickling him in a manner that made him shiver… this was not the time to be thinking things like that!

Right now…he stared wide eyes, at his proclaimed right hand man, who apparently dropped his dynamites now scattered all over the floor.

"A-ano…Gokuder—"

"Get out herbivore." Said the prefect firmly, glaring at the silverette.

How dare that herbivore interrupt…

He got no reaction from the bomber. The said man just stared blankly at the prefect.

Tsuna had enough of this.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!" that seem to snapped the boy back to earth, as the brunette gazed worriedly at him.

Gokudera shook his head a few times before pointing a finger at the raven haired one, glaring coldly.

Tsuna had to shiver at this…Gokudera's glare looked nothing like his usual pissed off glare he often use on Yamamoto. This one was colder. And it would've made anyone back away in fear if he wasn't using it at on Hibari…

"YOU BASTARD!HOW DARE YOU RAPE JUUDAIME!" shouted Gokudera angrily.

"E-eto Gokude-" Tsuna tried to explain that it wasn't rape, but was cut off. Gokudera suddenly pulled him toward him, possessively wrapping his one arm around the confused boy.

Now it was Hibari's turn to glare. This will not go unpunished…Hibari thought darkly, tonfas already in hand as he charged at the silverette.

"Bring it on, bastard!" Gokudera threw a few dynamites, causing explosion. Gokudera smirked at this, but turned into a frown immediately when he saw Hibari came out of the smoke unharmed, not a single scratch. Tsuna HIIEED at this, face in horror as he now stared at the couch, oh how he remembered those days when it was usable for sitting…

Hibari swung his tonfas at the bomber, who got hit full on…

Gokudera , muttering some curse, got up, before slamming back to the ground again.

"HIIIEEEE!" can be heard from the background. The door slammed opened hitting the poor Gokudera harshly.

"I heard Gokudera's fireworks here so I came to join~!" Yamamoto cracked his head haft way to the door, grinning widely. Tsuna sweat dropped at this. He still thinks its fireworks…?

Hibari stared coldly at the, yet again, unconscious form of Gokudera. Then he turned his hard gaze at the baseball nut.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!" as soon as the brunette realized what had happen to his friend, he came in rushing immediately for the bomber's aid. While Hibari crossed his arms firmly.

Glaring at the boy. That herbivore will be punished. Hibari licked his bottom lip deviously.

"Oh man, did he get beaten to death?" Yamamoto exclaimed staring at Gokudera, Tsuna sweat dropped muttering a little 'sort of'

* * *

><p>The duo helped their friend, and brought Gokudera to the school nurse or doctor. Which was Shamal…<p>

Maybe this was a bad idea…Tsuna thought, as he watched his friend groaned in pain because the 'doctor' refused to treat men. Seriously!What's the difference between men and women? Thought Tsuna, his eyebrows pushed together frowning.

"I always knew you were naïve, Dame-Tsuna. Well if you must know…" Tsuna followed Reborn with his eyes shocked as the said man, tall and proud walked toward him, placing both hands in the boy's waist.

Confused and shocked, Tsuna tilted his head to the side cutely, making Reborn smirk.

"When did HE get tall?" Tsuna thought out loud, Reborn chuckled, hands sliding down to his thigh.

"Nevermind that…You wanted to know the difference between men and women right?"

HIIIIEEEEE! Tsuna screamed in his mind, Hibari-san will not be happy about this!Wait…was he and Hibari-san…-gulps- lovers? N-No way…he would never lik-

His trains of thought was cut off when he felt his tutor's hand between his legs.

"HIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" The boy blushed a dark shade of red, trying to push Reborn away.

Reborn licked his lips, slowly moving his hand, while the other roamed inside the brunette's shirt. His smirk widened as he heard a small moan coming from his Dame-student.

"S-STo…p… RE-bo..rn.." Reborn fasten his ministration, inhaling huskily.

"JU-udai…me…" Tsuna shook his head, eyes snapped at his friend, then sighed in relief when he found him still asleep. He then realized the hands all over him were gone, leaving him to blush shamefully…how was he going to face Hibari-san now…Stupid Reborn..and his adult uh—form!

He still didn't know how Reborn grew big all of a sudden. Wasn't he just a baby this morning?

"You're right." Tsuna heard him say.

"Eh?"

"There is no difference between men and women. Men can ravish them both equally." Reborn brought his hand and licked.

HOW CAN HE SAY THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE? Tsuna covered his red face with his hands, embarrassed.

But when he let his hands fell down his sides again…Reborn was gone. Leaving him to stare at the empty space where he was just standing. It felt like it never happened. Maybe it NEVER happened! Yeah, maybe he was just daydreaming again! But…Doesn't he usually dream about Hibari-san? Not Reborn.

AHHHH!He needed to clear his head!

Tsuna sighed, muttering a 'sorry' at Gokudera for leaving and he'll be back soon, and then went straight for the door.

As he was walking, he bumped at Yamamoto, who left them a while ago for his baseball practice.

"Is Gokudera alright now?" Asked the baseball nut, Tsuna's shoulder dropped, sighing.

"No. Shamal don't treat men remember?" Tsuna said, Yamamoto nodded, eyes staring curiously at the boy's lower part. This made Tsuna confused.

"Tsuna… Why is your pants unzipped?" Yamamoto looked at his eyes, full of confusion and interest.

"HIIIIEEEE?" Oh no…So it DID happen!

Yamamoto brought his hand to his chin, watching his friend's expression carefully. The kid (Reborn) told him to do that,' it's easier to tell what's going on in people's mind, especially Tsuna.' The kid said.

* * *

><p>"Kufufufu…"<p>

"Rokudo Mukuro. Impressive indeed..." Reborn grinned, as he pet his partner Leon.

"Coming from the arcobaleno, then it must be true~" Mukuro grinned widely, supporting his head with his hands

The adult Reborn, then minimized into his 'original' form. A baby…how he hated every minute of it…

But he mustn't complain now…he had already accepted the fact about the curse a long time ago.

"I'll be seeing you soon." Reborn stated, startling Muruko a bit. But regained his grin. Clever Arcobaleno…

"Kufufufu…you amuse me arcobaleno~" Then he disappeared into thin air…we will indeed meet soon enough….

"It will be an interesting test for the Dame-Tsuna…along with Hibari Kyoya." Reborn face held a deviously evil look in them, if Tsuna was to see, he could already imagine his favorite catchphrase 'HIIIIIIEEEEEE!'


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, I know my story is all disturbing to some, so I'll try not to include some M-rated stuff and such. Another reason is that I'm a suckish M-rated writer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

Chapter 7

Hibari sat in the disciplinary committee, working on some papers for who knows what when his eyes caught the crane origami placed just in front- left of him.

He placed his pen down elegantly, and took the origami in his hand, as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"That herbivore…" he muttered, eyes softening a little.

The door then opened gently, revealing the disciplinary second in command Kusakabe with some more paper. He mentally groaned.

"Kyo-san there is a disturbance in class A" one word from the man, Hibari got up to 'take care of it all'.

He was somewhat thankful that herbivore along with his…friends…(Hibari shivered at the thought) started some nonsense as usual. How he knew it was the herbivore that was causing the disturbance? Just an obvious guess…

As soon as the skylark reached the class, he didn't bother knocking as he took out his tonfas.

"I'll bite you to death."

"HIIIIEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>The Vongola Decimo sighed for what seemed like the 21th times. Why? He felt like it. And he thinking about that stupid Reborn, the…-gulps- touching…but most importantly Hibari Kyoya, he felt guilty but why should he?<p>

"SAWADA!" The boy jumped in his sit, as he looked around. Finding Gokudera gazing worriedly at him, Yamamoto dozing off, and the rest of his classmate sneering at him that screamed 'Dame-Tsuna'.

The teacher finally had enough slamming her textbook in her desk, making her way at the teen glaring deadly at the boy. Tsuna didn't seem affected though, Reborn's creepy smirk and Hibari's glare was beyond enough to make him pee…

Tsuna just sweatdropped at the teacher, she was too close for his liking.

"W-what?" He stuttered lamely earning some snickering from his classmate, who immediately stopped when the teacher glared at them.

"What is the history of Japan Sawada? Answer right or I'll fail you for the rest of the year." She threatened; Tsuna wanted to scoff but stopped himself from doing so. He already failed the rest of the year anyway when this same teacher said so the previous week.

Yamamoto sweat dropped a bit as he held a raging Gokudera from blowing the teacher with his fireworks.

Tsuna wasn't worried about failing, he was worried when he faces Reborn after he tells him he again had another fail in his life. Where was he anyway? He usually shows up right about now to either hit him or humiliate him in front of class.

"You know what?You are a terrible student!The worst student! Dammit worse than the worst!Now if you are going to continue this nonsense then MAYBE I SHOULD JUST EXPEL-"The teacher was cut off when several window glasses went crushing in the class, this cause the students to scream.

"HIIIEEEEEE!" Tsuna closed his eyes holding an arm to protect him from the glass, because he was the nearest to the window, but he felt no pain what so ever.

"You alright lil' bro?" A worried voice said.

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes only to see his 'Big Brother' Protectively had his arms around the brunette.

"Dino-san!" He exclaimed hopefully, Dino grinned .

"J-JUUDAIME!I'M SORRY I COULN'T PROTECT YOU IN TIME!I DON'T DESERVE YOU!" Tsuna sweat dropped, as Gokudera started demanding Dino to get off his 'Juudaime' .

Dino quickly of his 'lil' bro' with a hint of red in his face, muttering an apology.

Tsuna smiled instead, making Gokudera and Dino cover their nose. Dino was the first to recover, confusing Tsuna when he took out his turtle Enzio.

"Sorry 'bout this lil' bro." Dino then leaned Enzio in Tsuna cheek, the said turtle bit the brunette painfully enough to whine in pain.

"JUUDAIME!"

"W-w-what was that about?" The boy turned to Dino, who gave a false smile.

"Reborn said to punish you for 'once again failing yet another life my Dame-Student'" Dino did a perfect Reborn act, with a fedora in his head plus a Leon plushie on the side.

"How did he know?" Tsuna grabbed a handful of his hair. Yamamoto on his side confused, Gokudera glaring at the Bronco.

"'I know everything Dame-Tsuna'" Dino took Leon and started polishing like Reborn would do.

"AND STOP DOING THAT!"Tsuna snapped, Dino chuckled throwing the Reborn cosplay randomly.

Then the door opened. Everyone shivered at the voice.

"I'll bite you to death."

"HIIIIEEEEEE!" Tsuna looked more panicked if possible. Hibari was smirking.

"K-Kyoya!" Dino forced a smile. Hibari then turned his face to him, the next thing shocked everyone beyond surpised. Hibari chuckled…

Hibari Kyoya…chuckled.

The next thing they knew, the poor Dino flew to the ground…hard when he was hit with the tonfas in the skylark's hand.

"Abusing school property (he looked at the wrecked windows), Disturning a peaceful class (Tsuna disagreed mentally), bringing such weaponry in school (He looked at Gokudera and his dynamites, Tsuna mentally screamed 'You ALWAYS bring weapons in class!), Showing public affection(he didn't know why but he knew someone touched HIS herbivore."

Everyone sweat dropped.

Hibari smirked the darkest smirked they had ever seen. He will certainly savor this seen and the seen after he's done with them all.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! Please review and tell me some of my mistakes.<strong>

**And if you don't mind, please give me some ideas!**

**Master-Dono :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I apologize for uploading so late…my laptop broke for a reason I don't feel like talking about…and it was definitely not because I got frustrated when my laptop got all slow on me that I decided to hit it repeatedly with a frying pan…

Anyway, some were asking if I will include D18 pairing…well the answer my dear readers is a no…Hibari was merely amused to the fact that he gets to bite herbivores and dino( I think hibari view him as a carnivore) not only do I not support this…-shivers- couple, but it bothers me when I try read it…it's like watching my favorite skylark seme cheat on the our decimo… no offense D18 lovers or likers… well there you have it….thank you…

Continuing…at last…

The only one…

Summary: Hibari Kyoya's only exception…everyone knows about Hibari's 'possessiveness of Tsuna…no one can blame him…the boy is beautiful both inside and out. But is that the only reason Hibari is so protective of him?

Chapter 8

(from the last chapter)

Then the door opened. Everyone shivered at the voice.

"I'll bite you to death."

"HIIIIEEEEEE!" Tsuna looked more panicked if possible. Hibari was smirking.

"K-Kyoya!" Dino forced a smile. Hibari then turned his face to him, the next thing shocked everyone beyond surpised. Hibari chuckled…

Hibari Kyoya…chuckled.

The next thing they knew, the poor Dino flew to the ground…hard when he was hit with the tonfas in the skylark's hand.

"Abusing school property (he looked at the wrecked windows), Disturning a peaceful class (Tsuna disagreed mentally), bringing such weaponry in school (He looked at Gokudera and his dynamites, Tsuna mentally screamed 'You ALWAYS bring weapons in class!), Showing public affection(he didn't know why but he knew someone touched HIS herbivore).

Everyone sweat dropped.

Hibari smirked the darkest smirked they had ever seen. He will certainly savor this scene and the scene after he's done with them all…

* * *

><p>Tsuna was screaming mentally, how can this day get any worse?<p>

Not only did he get sexually harassed in the nurse office and then getting humiliated in front of the whole class (well that happens all the time…but still!), and what about the turtle bite from enzio 'cause Reborn decided to leave his punishment to Dino-san!

Everyone turned their head to the brunette when they heard him groan, Even Hibari checked his herbivore…

It was a mate's job to make sure that his herbivore mate is safely secured from everyone else but him of course…

Tsuna, unaware of the stares, decided to sit down, sulking…

This really got Hibari's attention, who dared made his herbivore into such pitiful state, they will surely pay…as he raises his tonfas.

The students, including Gokudera and Yamamoto, shiver went down their spine when the prefect's eyes snapped back to then, as if dangerously asking them of something. But what?

Dino, bloodied and lying unconscious, along with their history teacher, who was petrified with all that's going on that she collapsed.

Hibari thought for a second, will it be appropriate to bite them ALL to death? But when Tsuna started banging his head on his table he lost it, Hibari charged at anyone he could lay his tonfas into, he didn't care about the rule whatsoever at the time. Even the poor Dino, who was already unconscious, was still getting hit from the skylark.

* * *

><p>By the time when the 'biting' was over, only the once who decided to hide under the teacher's table got out safely, including Kyoko, who was grabbed by Yamamoto so that she wouldn't get hit, he knew that Tsuna was not going to be happy if he sees his former crush all wounded.<p>

Gokudera joined Dino on the ground unconscious, and apparently the rest of the student.

Tsuna was soundlessly sleeping on his table, with both arms supporting his head on the table.

Yamamoto managed to dodge some of the 'biting' but still came out injured, He smiled nervously at Hibari who took one more glance at them before making his way to his herbivore, picking the smaller boy bridal style, and then leaving the 'historic' classroom-A soundlessly.

"That was fun?" Yamamoto grinned, earning glares from the room.

* * *

><p>Tsuna felt comfortable, and warm, when he woke up, where was he?<p>

He opened his eyes slowly, eyes adjusting; the first thing he saw was a bloodied tonfas…

Wait…Blood?…tonfas?

"HIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"be quiet herbivore…" he heard from close by, in fact very close…as he looked up, only to see Hibari with his eyes close breathing lightly.

He was about to shriek again, but stopped himself from doing so by covering his own mouth immediately.

H-his head was on Hibari-san's lap!…on the couch in the reception room…and it was sorta dark around..IT'S NIGHT!

What the heck happened? All he remembered was banging his head on a table, then it began to hurt bad that he fainted!

He then looked back at the bloodied tonfas, shivering, he can only guess of what happened…

Should he get up? w-what if he wakes Hibari-san? He'll get bitten to death!And so he decided to stay like that until his normal human needs decided to put him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kusakabe always does some of kyo-san's (Hibari) paperwork for him behind his back; because he gets worried sometimes that his leader is working himself too hard.<p>

When it was about 3:30 in the morning when he decided that his leader had already gone home(well…the school is his home, but…).

Kusakabe made his way to the hallways then stopped in front at the reception room door, turning the door handle, the door opened soundlessly. He glanced at the dark room for a moments before turning the switched to the lights.

His eyes widened at the scene before him…it was his leader lying on the couch slumbering, with someone on top of him…he couldn't see the face because the boy's head was buried at his leader's chest, but by the looks of the boy's hair, he knew it was Tsunayoshi Sawada…the boy that got his leader's attention.

He smiled slightly, staring for a moment before turning the switch off, and then quietly left the room.

As he was outside he grinned happily to himself.

"They grow up so fast."

* * *

><p>When Hibari woke up, it was morning. He looked down at the brunette, then everything came back from the previews day…the biting…the biting..oh and then there was the biting…<p>

Hibari's hand that was wrapped around the boy slid past the boy's shoulder to his head, playing with the soft brown locks, he also smells the sweet lavender scent on the boy.

So he likes to use those kind of such…Hibari smirked

"Kufufu, what do you think you are doing to my Tsunayoshi..?" a dangerous voice said.

Hibari eyes went dark. He smells pinapple…

* * *

><p>Dun…dun…dun…<p>

It was fluff most of the time in this chapter, so apologize for that, I do hope it was still…uh worthy?

Hmmmm…I know it was short as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thanks for those who commented…

Anyway…I better hurry this up or THINGS will happen…

(from last chapter)

When Hibari woke up, it was morning. He looked down at the brunette, then everything came back from the previews day…the biting…the biting..oh and then there was the biting…

Hibari's hand that was wrapped around the boy slid past the boy's shoulder to his head, playing with the soft brown locks, he also smells the sweet lavender scent on the boy.

So he likes to use those kind of such…Hibari smirked

"Kufufu, what do you think you are doing to my Tsunayoshi..?" a dangerous voice said.

Hibari eyes went dark. He smells pineapple…

* * *

><p>Rokudo Mukuro…<p>

Hibari narrowed his eyes dangerously. His grip on the brunette tightens on instinct.

The newcomer grinned darkly…one hand gripping his trident…as he stared at HIS Tsunayoshi with another…this simply cannot be…

Hibari was now glaring…How dare he barge in here without permission…and question something that does not concern him...He was just about to grab for his Tonfas…

Then something caught the prefect's eyes…Why was this pineapple hervibore wearing the Namimori school uniform? Was he simply mocking the Namimori name?

"My~ such an outrageous face birdy." Said Mukuro, smirking.

Hibari growl.

"You dare break the rule and coming in school when you are obviously improperly enrolled." Said Hibari, his statement was only a bait to get an answer from the pineapple, questioning would only be a waste of time, it was obvious he will not get an honest answer if he dare question…

And as expected…Mukuro smirk widened.

"Why I AM enrolled~ I would've guess YOU knew that, I'm disappointed to know you don't~" Mukuro teased.

That hit a nerve…Hibari eyes went to glare to the intense killing look.

As much as he would like to disagree…it was his job to know such things…how could he have missed it…he will have a talk to that pathetic excuse for an assistant later on…

Both head turned to the brunette when they heard him moaning, eyes slowly opening.

Tsuna felt VERY comfortable, where ever he was, he doesn't want to get up.

Mukuro eyes twitched at the scene of HIS Tsunayoshi burying his head on that disgusting birdy's chest, he will soon claim what's rightfully his.

Hibari then realized he was still lying down on the sofa, with his herbivore leaning closes to his chest.

He mentally smirked when he saw the pineapple's face…and to make it even entertaining…he then placed his right hand on his herbivore's bottom, but not before bringing the boy's knee tangle it with on his waist, his other hand wrapping around the petite waist, burying his face on the lavender scented soft brown lock…

Mukuro glared, he had enough!

He was about to charge at the prefect when…

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! H-hibari-san!u-uh I m-mean K-yoya…"

"Your awake herbivore."

"Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun~!"

Tsuna was less shocked when he saw Hibari-san, but the new voice made him flinched.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!Mukuro-san!" Tsuna got off the prefect panicked.

WHAT IS GOING ON!HE NEVER KNOWS ANYTHING ANYMORE!DANGIT!

"Why so shock Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro took a step forward, smiling happily at the brunette.

Tsuna's eyes twitched, he's asking why he was so shock!Isn't obvious!and why was wearing a uniform?

Mukuro grinned widely.

"Isn't it great Tsunayoshi?I'm officially enrolled here! Though I dislike the uniform sense of style…but now we can be together at last~!"

The next thing Tsuna knew, Hibari was swinging his Tonfas full speed at the man.

"HIIIIEEE!"

Mukuro dodged each attack expectly though…

"You're still quite weak, Birdy."

Hibari growled. Purple flame surrounding him and his Tonfas.

"I'll bite you to death…"

"Let's see if you can…let's see IF you can…" Mukuro narrowed his eyes, cherry blossoms suddenly forming above them…when…

"STOP IT YOU TWO!WHAT ABOUT CHROME-CHAN!" Yelled the brunette, his small fist turning into balls in his side.

Mukuro and Hibari stared at THEIR brunette before lowering down their weapons, the illusion disappearing.

"It is a waste to fight someone that is not presence." Hibari said, putting away his Tonfas.

"You worry too much Tsunayoshi-kun~but I like that about you." Mukuro was suddenly in front of him.

Eh?

The next thing, Mukuro was smiling, then he was leaning, then there was soft lips press against his…

Eh?

"I will be seeing you soon my Tsunayoshi."

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>Well that's that…<p>

Thank you please review!JA ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Arigatou minna…for the reviews…I have not been updating due to my failed grades showing up on the mail after I spent two months of dealing with some brat in the morning in order to get the mail first so that at the moments my grades happen to show up I could rip it all to tiny little pieces destroying evidence that I failed a school year for the first time of my miserable yet entertaining life…

Here comes the tenth chapter…thank you…

Chapter 10

It was silent in Sawada's usually noisy room, other than Tsuna's mom telling embarrassing baby stories while holding an album made only to show some of his embarrassing pictures to the visitor…it was deadly silent…

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hibari from his spot gritted his teeth; the brunette flinched upon hearing the low growl from the skylark.

Blood was practically dripping on the floor coming from the prefect's clenched hands.

That pineapple herbivore will pay…

Reborn, watching the whole thing from afar building smirked, lifting his head from the telescope.

"H-hibari-sa-"

"I said I'm coming herbivore." Hibari grabbed his mate's wrist.

Tsuna, deciding that his mom must be worried about him tried to cooped up an excuse to leave when Hibari claimed he would take him home.

Tsuna sighed, giving up. He'll be bitten to death if he doesn't obey…but why does he feel as though he SHOULD let Hibari-san bite him?

Tsuna blushed at his own thought, this is all Reborn's fault…shamelessly giving ideas in his head when being harassed in the nurse's office…

"Let's go herbivore." Hibari called, already on the front door, slightly wondering what was on his mate's mind…

The brunette just stared at the ceiling, blushing madly, both hands gripping the soft sofa.

Hibari gave a devilish face, as an idea formed in his mind.

"Are you perhaps thinking something carnivorous Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

The skylark's low, seductive tone finally reached the day dreaming brunette, as the boy snapped his head to him in utter surprise, blushing violently.

"E-eh?" was the only intelligent answer he could possibly managed, as the prefect walked closer, lifting his chin, to make him face him.

"You could always inform your mate on your needs and I would be happy to ably…" Hibari's hot breath reached his face.

Hibari raised a brow when the herbivore's eyes went half lidded all of a sudden, inhaling heavily.

Then he understood when he heard the boy muttering something…

"S-steak…Steak…"

Hibari pulled away snorting, and then running his fingers though his raven hair, bending backward slightly before laughing out loud.

Tsuna started whining while clutching his grumbling stomach in hunger; he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday noon when he passed out during Hibari-san's historic biting.

"Let's go get you something to eat herbivore." Hibari had finally pulled himself together, smirking as his own stomach grumbled. He too was hungry…

Tsuna's snapped shut eyes opened slightly, eyes brows pushed together as if he was in pain, and you COULD call it pain. Some people might say he should be used to being starved because there was Reborn always stealing his food either at home or randomly at school…but he's afraid not…

Hibari's eyes widened when his herbivore mate stood up all energized, grabbing his wrist, and then started running out like a marathon runner, passing a confused Kusakabe on the way…passing a happy greet from Gokudera and Yamamoto which both ignored due to hunger…and some terrified students on the school gate…

Hibari stared in amusement at his herbivore, not in the slightest tired of being dragged all over school, but merely let his herbivore take charge…for now…

Walking down the street got some attention to some people…Hibari glared at those who was laughing at them and those walking in their way so that they would get out and not interfere on the herbivore's walking.

A glaring Gokudera followed on their trail, pushing those in his way rudely.

Yamamoto followed; face haft amused at Tsuna and haft confused.

When Tsuna finally reached home, he sighed in relieve.

"Home sweet home." He smiled, right about to start running inside when…

"What now herbivore?" He turned to see a smirking Hibari.

"HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" his eyes trailed down to find that he was holding the guy's hand!When did it happened?!

"You mean to tell me that you dragged ALL the way here without knowing it?" Hibari questioned, leaning closer, as if reading the boy's mind.

Tsuna nodded weakly.

"JUUDAIME!"

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked at the newcomers, blushing as he pulled Hibari's hand away.

"G-Gokudera-kun..Y-yamamot.." he stuttered.

"Why are you red, Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned worriedly, bringing his hand to Tsuna's forehead, checking if he was sick.

"JUUDAIME'S SICK?!" Gokudera pushed Yamamoto before feeling the boys' body if it was really true, he then started rubbing the boys' waist, he saw that perverted Shamal doing it to his patience so he might as well try…

"HIIIIIIIEEEEE!G-Gokudera-kun what are you doing?!" Tsuna exclaimed blushing furiously, trying to pull down his shirt when Gokudera started 'feeling' under his shirt.

Hibari's growled loudly, before grabbing Gokudera's face, and then smashing it on the ground.

Pulling out his tonfas when…

"AH~ TSU-KUN~ welcome come~! And you brought friends~!"

(End of flashback)

* * *

><p>After eating one of the best homemade cook by Tsuna's mom, they all sat down on the family room, with the TV on showing some Italian movie that Reborn probably cabled somehow since he was the only one watching…when did he get there anyway?!<p>

Hibari watched amused as Tsuna covered his face in embarrassment when his mom showed a picture of him in a bathtub with his bum showing up since he was bending down to try and reach a fallen duck out of the bathtub, thankfully in only shows him bending down side ways, in would've been more humiliating any other way…

Gokudera's nose was practically bleeding as he stared at a 3 years old Juudaime in the bathtub…naked.

"How cute! You look just like a girl Tsuna!" Yamamoto complemented.

Tsuna was now sobbing…goodbye manly dignity…I will forever cherish your memory…

"OH~! And this is Tsu-kun on his fourth birthday when I got him his favorite Barbie dol-"

"MOM!" Tsuna snapped his eyes shut, how could he possibly know that Barbie's are for girls back when he was a toddler?!This is beyond embarrassing…

"OH~! Am I embarassing you again Tsu-kun? Gomene~!"His Mom giggled.

"It's all right mom…just…" Tsuna motioned her to leave and she did, giggling a goodbye.

"S-sorry about that…" he muttered blushing.

Hibari smirked.

"you didn't do anything wrong Juudaime!" Gokudera rest assured.

Yamamoto nodded, smiling.

"Well I'll be going now Tsuna!thank you again for dinner, it was great!"Yamamoto happily said his goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun!"Tsuna waved them goodbye at the door.

Gokudera said goodbye, bowing before leaving.

"I will be leaving as well, herbivore."Hibari stated, pulling him into a heated kiss, and what a coincidence that his mom suddenly walked in on them, and then squealing.

Tsuna blushed furiously.

NEXT MORNING

Tsuna was walking with Gokudera and yamamoto when they picked him up that morning, and they were now on the school gate.

Tsuna surprisingly woke up early, but his tutor made up an excuse that he didn't woke up earlier and yet again, was hit in the face.

Hibari pulled him the first thing he stepped in the gate, deepening their kiss only to irritated the bomber more.

Tsuna, who was blushing, along with his two best friends, reached classroom A.

As he opened the door ever so slowly, because he was already tired due to Hibari 'attaking' him, and avoiding the looks the student's they were giving him.

As he walked in he was greeted by another heated kiss that did not belong to the skylark…

"kufufufufu~ goodmorning my Tsunayoshi~"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE EEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please review.<p>

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

gomene minna, for updating so late...I've been busy with school and all those such...

Anyway, guess what? someone volunteered to beta this story so now you can all read it clearly, seeming as my grammars really isn't my forte...

Sylvia-san is the saint who so kindly volunteered, Arigatou~!

Now please enjoy this short story.

Chapter 11

(from the last chapter)

As he opened the door ever so slowly, because he was already tired due to Hibari 'attaking' him, and avoiding the looks the student's they were giving him.

As he walked in he was greeted by another heated kiss that did not belong to the skylark…

"kufufufufu~ goodmorning my Tsunayoshi~"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE EEEEEEEEE!"

"GEH! Why does Mukuro-sama waste his time on this weakling byon." A blond haired teen said, scowling at the unconscious boy who was resting in Mukuro's arms.

"Ken…" The said man turned his head to his companion, glaring at the guy poking him in the shoulder lightly.

"What kakipi?!" Ken snapped.

The guy with the glasses slowly pointed his finger to their Mukuro-sama, emotionlessly staring at the blond.

Ken turned his attention to Mukuro, who was menacing dangerously at him.

Ken sweat-dropped at the look Mukuro was giving him.

On the side line, there was Gokudera raging aura surrounding him with his dynamites in hand shouting at the Kokuyo trio to let go of his Juudaime, Yamamoto struggling slightly as he held the bomber by the collar.

The students and the teacher stared in disbelief at them. Some of the girls were blushing at the previews event when the new blue haired student made out with THE Dame-Tsuna…some of the boys were blushing as well, the look on Dame-Tsuna's face when he was blushing was beyond adorable that they have ever seen, how did they not noticed it before?

Tsuna fainted for the second time that week after the lip-locking with the pineapple haired man.

"LET GO OF JUUDAIME YOU PINEAPPLE BASTARD!" Gokudera elbowed Yamamoto, causing the guy to let go him, he took out more dynamites, before shouting 'TRIPLE BOMBS!'

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto tried to stop the silverette, who was unaware that his Juudaime was still on Mukuro's arms.

Yamamoto was able to grabbed most of Gokudera's bomb from his arms only one was left, using his quick reflexes before the bomber threw the single bomb at the pineapple.

Explosion can be heard when Kusakabe was patrolling the hallways along with some of the disciplinary members.

Students and teacher were screaming.

Kusakabe immediately call for Kyo-san (Hibari) after the explosion.

"KYO-SAN! THERE WAS A HUGE EXPLOSION IN CLASS-"

But his leader wasn't anywhere to be found in the disciplinary room.

"A…?"

Everyone frosted from their spot…

The smoke slowly but shortly vanishing when Yamamoto opened a window…in the front door where it all started stood the feared prefect…Hibari Kyoya…with the brunette in his arms.

The strange pineapple haired man glaring fearlessly at the skylark…

Gokudera gathering chairs to make something tall enough for him to hang himself for what he had almost done to his Juudaime, a rope in his hand…where he got it was beyond everyone in the room…

Everyone was waiting fearfully at the prefect, as he stood there unmoving…his bangs covering his face.

They will get bitten to death…that they know for sure…especially for that pineapple haired guy…

Slowly…Hibari lifted his face…sharp eyes gazing at the poor teacher who was on the floor shivering in fear.

The next thing made everyone fall down the ground animatedly…

"I will be transferring in Class-A…"

"EHHHH?!"Including Yamamoto, and Gokudera who stopped his suicide attempt for a short second.

"What are you all crowding around for…?" Hibari narrowed his eyes….he would've pointed his tonfas at the class if he wasn't holding his herbivore mate.

One guy raised his hand, gulping when Hibari turned his attention to him.

"We're in this class…"the guy said gulping, hands trembling.

The skylark growled so quiet no one else heard, they didn't need to hear it, the look the fearsome prefect was giving them told them all.

Hibari then sighed mentally; the biting would have to wait…right now-

He then glanced down at his herbivore…

He will have to take him to the reception room, seeming as the nurse office was out of the question.

He gritted his teeth just thinking of that perverted herbivore touching what was his.

Everyone sighed in relief as the prefect headed out the door…the door slowly and quite awkwardly closed.

Yamamoto had finally managed to talk Gokudera out of his suicide attempt, telling him that Tsuna would be really disappointed if he was hurt.

Everyone sweat-dropped at the bomber as he got down the lined up chairs and started yelling that he will never disappoint his Juudaime ever again.

To the students and teacher, they were wondering who this Juudaime was, the silverette seemed to respect whoever it was greatly.

The next day

The strict teacher, as soon as she heard that Hibari Kyoya of the disciplinary committee was going to be transferred in her class, decided to retire as soon as possible.

And now a new teacher was supposed to show up. The first bell already rang and still a no show…

The students started talking…

"Where is the damn teacher!I'm here to learn, not waste my time waiting!" One student shouted, earning a 'YEAH!' from the class.

"I wonder if the teacher is a guy?" Some girls in one corner questioned each other.

"EEEHHH?!Hibari Kyoya will be in this class?!" all heads nodded.

"Where's Dame-Tsuna?"

As soon as that left the student's mouth, the door slid opened, revealing an exhausted brunette…

Screams that sounds a lot like Gokudera's voice was demanding someone to let his Juudaime go.

Tsuna walked in; looking like he was struggling to move, but as soon as he was about 5 inches inside the classroom…they understood immediately…

Both the brunette's arms were held protected by two dangerous men.

Hibari Kyoya on the right, which irritates Gokudera because he was the right hand man in the first place…

The mysterious pineapple haired guy from the day before locked his arms with the brunette.

And they were glaring at each other…

"Let go of my arm!" Tsuna shouted, struggling, earning a 'no' from the both, but then glaring at each other.

"Don't imitate me pineapple hervibore…" Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"That my line, birdy…" The other replied. The students backed away in the corner of the room, afraid of the both equally menacing men.

"LET GO OF JUUDAIME!" Gokudera was then wacked with a trident and tonfas at the same time when the bomber attempted to shove them out of the way.

He was caught by Yamamoto though, who was sweat-dropping, his smile still intact.

"A-ano…I should probably go on and help Gokudera-ku-"

"Go take the herbivore to the nurse…" Hibari ordered Yamamoto, who grinned and did as told.

Tsuna, watching as his chance to escape was slowly but shortly slipping away from him, groaned.

"Let go of the herbivore pineapple…" Hibari growled at him, his grip on the brunette tighten, earning another groan form the boy, in pain…

"Now why would I do such a thing~? Tsunayoshi clearly likes my attention~" Mukuro claimed.

Tsuna slumped his shoulders, Why don't you both let go?!

"Both of you let go of the Dame-Tsuna and sit down."

All heads turned to the door.

There stood a baby, wearing a brown suit, holding a textbook.

The baby made his way toward the front of the class, as the students took their seat.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes; no…this day actually gets worse…

"My name is Rebornya-sensei and I'll be your new history teacher."

REBORN!Tsuna stared in disbelief.

Reborn turned his head to him and the both behind him, who was glaring at the 'Rebornya-sensei'.

"Sit down to seats."

"No…" Tsuna muttered helplessly, hoping that this would all be a dream and he was still sleeping soundly on his bed where he would usually wake up screaming due to Reborn hitting him awake or Lambo jumping on him demanding to give him candy…

"I'm afraid not Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked; Tsuna suddenly felt the familiar chill running down his spine.

AWW that was short…but I'll make it up somehow; I'm just busy is all.

Please enjoy, Ja na!


	12. Chapter 12

Ohayo minna….gomene for the late update…I've been impossibly busy….-sighs- god you have no idea…

One reader politely corrected me, arigatou I was not offended in anyway as you see.

Thank you for the reviews, it's uh how to say….? Encouraging!Yeah that's it!Something an author would say…I really am thankful for all the reviews!

Well, me writing this will hopefully relieve some stress I am currently…..feeling? AH! I'm never comfortable with that word when it involves me…well enjoy!

* * *

><p>(From the chapter)<p>

"My name is Rebornya-sensei and I'll be your new history teacher."

REBORN!Tsuna stared in disbelief.

Reborn turned his head to him and the both behind him, who was glaring at the 'Rebornya-sensei'.

"Sit down."

"No…" Tsuna muttered helplessly, hoping that this would all be a dream and he was still sleeping soundly on his bed where he would usually wake up screaming due to Reborn hitting him awake or Lambo jumping on him demanding to give him candy…

"I'm afraid not Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked; Tsuna suddenly felt the familiar chill running down his spine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"I wanna change class men!" One student whispered to his closest companion, who nodded along with everyone else who heard.

"I'm scared!" one girl chimed in quietly to Kyoko Sasagawa, who turned to her confused, giving an 'hmm?'

"What do you mean?" the girl gave her a look, as if it was obvious…

Yamamoto who sat at the back sit next to the window was dozing off carelessly, drools dripping slow-motion as did so…

Gokudera on the middle front on the class was paying more closely attention to the sit behind him, glaring deadly at the main gossip all over the class…

Just right behind the silverette was his Juudaime, his face staring straight in front of the class with blank eyes, as if all his hope was all slowly diminishing right before his eyes, mocking him quite rudely, rubbing it in on his face….and it didn't help that he was sitting between the two people he feared the most glaring at each other.

"Attention class. " Every head turned to the teacher, who was grinning with the mouth, as his eyes flashed dangerously making almost everyone in the class shudder at the sight.

Yamamoto woke up in surprise, looking around the class confused.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, now they know his pain….

'Rebornya-sensei', with a long green stick (Tsuna guessed it was his partner leon) pointed at the board causing a loud whipping sound, the stick pointed at the word 'MAFIA' that was written on the board with big chibi letters. Surrounding the letters were red ink that was supposed to represent blood…

"Today we will be talking about mafia history."

History my bum…Tsuna mentally muttered, but was eventually knock over his sit when Reborn threw a chalk his way.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera immediately rushed to his Juudaime's side, and was about to help the brunette to his feet when he was shoved out of the way by the prefect and the pineapple, taking both the boy's arms and pulling him up to his sit.

"Don't touch the herbivore/Tsunayoshi…"Hibari and Mukuro then went back immediately to their staring contest, both growling, completely oblivious to Tsuna who was whining for them to let go because his arms were starting to hurt.

Gokudera was about to throw his profanities once again but was knocked over by a chalk from the teacher.

The girls shouted for their beloved 'Hayato-kun!'.

"Anyway, the Mafia." Reborn continued, as if nothing just happened.

All head nodded vigorously, not wanting the same experience of the Dame-Tsuna and Gokudera.

"I could care less for the other pathetic lower classed mafia, as for we are going to be talking about the best mafia all over the world, the Vongola mafia." Everyone sweat dropped, what was he talking about?

Tsuna, who was finally, released 'HIIIIIEEEED', earning some confused look from his classmates. Some even told him to 'shut up', who immediately shut themselves when the prefect and his 'pineapple companion', snapped their heads at them.

"The Vongola Mafia or the Vongola Family was created by the Primo some centuries ago, but I don't feel like talking about it so moving on those who are familiar with the word 'Vongola' stand up and speak loud or there will be consequences!" 'Rebornya-sensei' was then suddenly holding a green shotgun, and then pointing it at the window where stood Lambo listening quietly for once, and then pulling on the trigger…

The poor Lambo squealed in shock and he went falling of the window side and into the ground…hard…earning gasps from the class…

A mere bullet still smoking from the action, made Hibari Kyoya glared at the infant for causing damage on Namimori property.

"Baby…" Hibari growled.

"Tch…Pathetic…Tsunayoshi~?" Mukuro turned to the brunette.

"W-what?"

"The birdy seem to care more of his precious school; do you still think it's necessary to trust him now that you know it's possible he might betray you in the future?" Mukuro pulled the brunette on his lap, leaving the now empty chair of the brunette.

"Hiiee! Let go!"Tsuna blushed, as the pineapple wrapped his arms around him.

"Now Tsunayoshi~ I'm only expressing my love~" The whole class gasped, including Gokudera who was gapping, that pineapple bastard beat him to it!He was planning on confessing to his Juudaime romantically.

Hibari saw red as he stared at the pineapple…this herbivore was testing his patience…

The skylark said nothing as he pulled Tsuna into his own arms, his eyes hiding behind his bangs.

"K-Kyoya?" GASPS!Another gasp from the class, KYOYA!?

Reborn stared at the event, with dangerous eyes.

"JUUDAIMEEEE!" Gokudera shrieked, banging his head on his desk.

"What's happening?" Yamamoto scratched his head.

Eeeehhhh….? Tsuna mentally whined.

* * *

><p>Gomene it's so short….i'm really sleepy right now…please review...-smiles weakly-<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for all the reviews,

One reviewer asked if Reborn will be after Tsuna, the scene at the nurse' office should answer the question, thank you…

Here comes the next chapter.

* * *

><p>(From the last chapter)<p>

The skylark said nothing as he pulled Tsuna into his own arms, his eyes hiding behind his bangs.

"K-Kyoya?" GASPS! Another gasp from the class, KYOYA!?

Reborn stared at the event, with dangerous eyes.

"JUUDAIMEEEE!" Gokudera shrieked, banging his head on his desk.

"What's happening?" Yamamoto scratched his head.

Eeeehhhh….? Tsuna mentally whined.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13…<p>

"POP QUIZ!" Reborn then shot upward, to the ceiling with his green shotgun, making students scream in utter shock…

Hibari narrowed his eyes at Rebornya-sensei, as he slowly let go of his herbivore before going back to his seat next to Tsuna…

Tsuna blinked as he watch Hibari sit down quietly, and then forcing his now weak body from all the harsh pulling, to sit down on his own desk.

Mukuro glared at Reborn, hating the fact that he had to learn all about his most hatred purpose…Mafia.

"POP QUIZ!?" The whole class roared after this came out of their new history teacher's mouth.

Reborn pointed his gun at one guy who was raising his hand.

"S-Sensei…W-why would we have a pop q-quiz if you've only b-been our teacher for 15 minutes..?" The guy shuddered, suddenly regretting his question as Reborn jumped off his desk, his tiny body landing softly on the ground and then making his way toward the guy…

Most of the class flinched suddenly as Reborya-sensei stopped his footsteps right in between Gokudera and Kyoko, raising his shotgun against his chest…

Most students gulped of what was to happen….

The gun against his chest moved an inch up and another inch and another until the gun was pointing behind the history teacher's back…

A short whispered scream eloped the room, as Reborn swung his right hand with the gun to his side suddenly, The gun was now gone as a green whip was placed comfortably his their tiny Sensei's right hand…

Yamamoto blinked confused…

Reborn took one step forward, turning his head at the bomber who was still sulking about the fact that that pineapple bastard had confessed to his Juudaime before him…

Gokudera, muttering his profanities to himself quietly was whacked on the back of his neck by Rebonya-sensei with the whip, instantly knocking the guy unconscious….

The girls around the room, excluding kyoko and her friend, whispered 'Hayato-kun…'

Reborn then turned his head to kyoko across from Gokudera, giving a smile which was returned before taking two steps forward to the next desks. All heads turned to Kyoko in utter surprise, who was still smiling….

Tsuna whispered a squeak as Reborn turned to him.

And then squeaking for real as Reborn jumped on the top of his head.

"R-Reborn What are you doing-" The students gasped as their history teacher started ruffling the Dame-Tsuna's head, including Yamamoto who was still confused…

The said teacher then climbed down the brunette's shoulder, bringing his tiny face close to the boy's ear…

"We have some unfinished business in the nurse's office Dame-Tsuna." And then jumping back into the ground turning to Mukuro across, leaving a blushing brunette to stare dazedly at the unconscious figure of his pro claimed right hand man….

Mukuro turned his mismatched eyes to the arcobaleno...and was confused as the baby started sniffing near his area…

"Chocolates are prohibited here, give me all of it", and then lifting his fedora hat from his head, pointing it upside-down near the pineapple's thighs.

"NO. It's mine." Mukuro then sinked his body to his sit, hoping to back away from the fedora, frowning…

His left hand possessively placed in his pocket where his chocolates rested.

Everyone stared.

"Give me the chocolate." Reborn started.

"NO."

"Give me."

"NO"

"Give me."

"NO."

"GIVE. ME." Every one shivered at the tone.

"N-O… NO." Mukuro growled childishly.

"M-Mukuro-san…Give him the chocolates…please…" Tsuna begged across from him, still blushing from the previews event…..All heads turned to him.

"But this is my chocolat-" "Please…?" The girls all over the room squealed to themselves, and the guy all ran in front of the class where a box of tissue was placed unused…Grabbing as much as they can before quietly going back to their sits…

Tsuna wore a puppy dog eyes, his cheeks flushed, a little bit embarrassed at what he had just said…why can't Mukuro-san just give him the chocolates so it will all be over?

Hibari growled at the scene, crossing his arms…he had not been listening, thinking it was all insignificant to him until his herbivore started talking…

Mukuro opened his mouth only closing them afterwards as he stared at his Tsunayoshi…And then sighing in defeat, grabbing his chocolates and then dropping them all on the fedora hat.

Mukuro gave his Tsunayoshi thumbs up, smiling weakly.

Tsuna smiled back, giving his own thumbs up…The girls whispered their 'awww~'

Hibari made it obvious that he didn't want this to happen when he cleared his throat, silencing everyone.

Reborn nodded in satisfaction as he placed the fedora hat back to his head along with the chocolates, making Mukuro groan in devastation.

Reborn took another two steps forward, turning his head left and then right at the two girls across from each other before walking again, passing a girl across a guy much to their own relieve, before rebornya-sensei made a U turn to the next row…

Yamamoto blinked again as Reborn turned to him.

Reborn then took off his fedora again, pointing in next to Yamamoto's thigh like with Mukuro before looking up at the baseball expert.

"Chocolates?" The baby offered, making all the students staring intently fall animedly.

Yamamoto blinked once more before grinning, taking a few chocolates from the fedora.

"Thanks!" Reborn nodded

"THAT'S MY CHOCOLATES!" Mukuro shouted from his seat, slamming his hands against his desk as he stood up.

Reborn ignored the pineapple as he took another two steps forward his fedora back on his head, nodding at Hana Kurokawa, who scowled at him none a least afraid, before continuing his steps.

Hibari glared that Rebornya-sensei, as Tsuna sweat dropped from across Hibari.

"Chocolates?" The infant offered, as he held the fedora once again.

"No." Hibari growled.

"How about a Tuna?"

"…..What?" Hibari questioned, as it registered in his mind.

Reborn smiled.

"Fancy Tuna, of course." Reborn whipped Tsuna before he can request for one, who 'HIIIIEEED' immediately.

Hibari nodded, yes he wanted tuna…

"Too bad I don't have some." Reborn stated before going forward.

Mukuro, sniggered from his seat, forgetting for a second that his chocolates were gone…

Hibari growled.

The guy across the unconscious Gokudera's right gulped as the teacher reached him at last.

"You were the one who was asking why we have to take a pop quiz." Reborn held his whip in front of the guy's face. The guy nodded weakly.

"tell me…who is the teacher here?" Reborn whacked the poor guy's desk, making almost everyone flinch…

"y-y-you are, sensei!"

"And who is incharge here?"

"Y-y-you are s-sensei!"

"Then we're done here." Reborn made his way back to his desk.

All heads turned to him.

"We would be continuing this after lunch." At that the bell rang.

Tsuna slumped at his sit. As he watched the students run for their lives out of the door, leaving only Him, Hibari, Mukuro, Gokudera, Yamamoto in the class.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tsuna'kun! Rebornya-sensei!" kyoko said her goodbyes, before leaving the class with Hana.

* * *

><p>That's all for now please review.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Ohayo minna!

Sorry for the late upload

Arigatou for the reviews, and I think I'll take this seriously from now on….

I'll be writing the purpose of the story and how Tsuna is precious to Hibari in the first place.

And begin….

* * *

><p>(From the last chapter)<p>

"We would be continuing this after lunch." At that the bell rang.

Tsuna slumped at his sit. As he watched the students run for their lives out of the door, leaving only Him, Hibari, Mukuro, Gokudera, Yamamoto in the class.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Tsuna and the others were all forced to stay inside the classroom by none other than Reborn, as he was leaving to do something else…

Tsuna sighed in his seat, as he thought of how it all started in the first place….

Only a week ago, it was his birthday….the day when Hibari-sa-Kyoya had bluntly asked him to go to the reception room….he was very nervous that day….

Glancing at the skylark on his left, he frowned as he watch the prefect petting Hibird who was carrying a large lunchbox in his beak, how this tiny bird could manage to carry such an enormous lunchbox with his small body was beyond him …..and then staring up ahead, to Gokudera who was still unconscious…

He was VERY nervous that day…

There he was thinking and completely on his own little world, not knowing the prefect calling him….

"Herbivore" Hibari frowned slightly as he stared at his herbivore in mild confusion.

His orbs stared intently at the small brunette, and then leaning in a little to the boy's face before bring his right hand to pinch the boy's cheek…and as expected, the boy yelped in pain, snapping his attention to the prefect his eyes wide in confusion.

Hibari smirked, before turning to the lunchbox on his desk, untying the purple knot and then revealing a double lunchbox.

Tsuna stared curiously at the prefect as the said guy brought his hands to lift the other lunchbox and then placing it gently at his table.

"Eat herbivore." He ordered as he took his own box and began eating.

Tsuna blinked at the box before him before smiling sincerely.

Now that he thought about it….back then a week ago, he didn't know the great Hibari Kyoya could be such a kind person….

All the peaceful and quiet time was interrupted as a familiar shout roared outside the hallway.

"THIS IS WEIRD TO THE EXTREME!WHERE COULD SAWADA AND OTHERS BE!?WE WERE SUPPOSED TO EXTREMELY MEET UP AT THE ROOFTOP!"

The door then slid open, with great force, Tsuna had to waver at the disturbing sound of the door squeaking loudly as it opened.

Gokudera woke up screaming at the sudden noise, and beside Tsuna sat Chrome, who was sweat-dropping, clutching her trident….she had just switched with Mukuro-sama and was a bit nervous at the glare Hibari was giving her.

"WHAT THE HELL TURP TOP!" Gokudera glared at the other guy.

Ignoring the bomber's comment, the guy turned to Tsuna.

"SAWADA!WHY WEREN'T YOU AT THE ROOF TO THE EXTREME?!" Tsuna flinched at the question….and was about to reply when Yamamoto arrived, and then making his way to the classroom confused, in his hands he held a box of sushi from his father, who had dropped it to right at the Namimori gate for he had forgotten it at home…

"Senpai, Tsuna, what's going on?" the baseball freak questioned, as he made his way pass Ryohei.

"W-we forgot to inform O-onii-san that we would be staying here…"Tsuna muttered.

Ryohei then grinned.

"Why didn't you say so to the extreme!" He said, his voice a little lower to Tsuna relieve….

Hibari, surprisingly ignored the loudmouth's shout as he ate his lunch as if nothing was happening, and then pausing for a moments to register on what is happening….

Lowering the o Bento, he turned his eyes at the group….

Ryohei and Yamamoto made their way toward his herbivore's desk; all sharing that one tiny desk….while Gokudera started claiming that when he's back there better be a room for the right hand man on his Juudaime's desk, as he left to get food from the cafeteria.

Chrome shook her head when his herbivore offered food…

Hibari narrowed his eyes….since when did he get used to all the crowding….? He thought darkly…..

He was about to stand up to bite them all to death when he heard his herbivore laughing at some ridiculous joke the baseball expect was saying…..

A few seconds later….he dropped the tonfas to his side….

Using his tiredness as an excuse to spare the herbivores just for today, he was NOT making his herbivore happy or any reason like that….he just felt ….tired.

Several moments later, a guy from the disciplinary committee barged in the classroom A saying that there was some disturbance at the gate.

Kusakabe didn't want to disturb his chairman but this really was disturnbance.

Hibari stared at the both disciplinary before sighing.

"I'll be back…" he glared the friends of his hervibore…..and then narrowing his eyes especially to Chrome…

And then turning to the brunette with a softer stare.

"O-oh w-we'll be waiting!" Tsuna exclaimed.

There was a moments of silent when the skylark took a hold of the brunette's cheek.

"Eh…?" Tsuna looked up at the prefect confused.

"I'll be gone for a while…you don't have to wait…." And then the prefect pulled him up, locking lips with the brunette.

Kusakabe quickly turned his head away blushing.

The priceless look of the others made him chuckle a bit.

Yamamoto dropped the sushi in his chops tip, gapping, while Gokudera eyes widened and was about to stand up to say something rude when Ryohei grabbed him by the wrist grinning widely.

"Such an extreme couple, don't go ruining it octopus head." The boxer stated.

"What'd you call me turf top!" Gokudera was then holding onto his dynamite, trying as he could to look away from his Juudaime….it hurt so much…

"HIIIEEE!" Tsuna pushed the skylark a few feet away from him.

But instead of being angry….the prefect only smirked.

"But I'll be back…" and then he left, followed by a blushing Kusakabe and the other disciplinary who had his mouth open and unable to move that Kusakabe had to dragged him out of the room.

AHH!Why did Hibari-sa-Kyoya-aaaahhh!and in front of-

Tsuna then turned to his friend who stared at him with their own expression.

"So you and Hibari-senpai really are going out?" Yamamoto said blankly, turning away…his expression blank.

"Congratulation!" the baseball expert then turned to him with a hesitant smile, before immediately grabbing for the sushi shoving it whole in his mouth.

Gokudera clenched his fists at his side, giving a weak smile at his Juudaime.

"We should finish eating Juudaime, it's almost class time, Reborn-san will be mad."

"EXTREME SAWADA!THOUGH IT PAINS ME TO WATCH I'M HAPPY FOR YOU TO THE EXTREME!"Ryohei punched his fists in the air, earning confused look from everyone.

The boxer then sat back down, happily eating his lunch that his little sister 'Kyoko' made especially for him.

"What are you talking about turf top?" Gokudera questioned frowning.

"Mm?" Ryohei looked up.

"Don't play dumb!Why would it pain you to watch Juudaime with that bast-"

"Because I am extremely in love with Sawada octopus head…" Ryohei interrupted the bomber's sentence.

Tsuna in the back ground stared blankly, wind out of nowhere blowing his hair to the side comically.

"WHAT?!" Gokudera and some other voice exclaimed.

It was Mukuro who was back, slamming his hands on his desk.

"Since when senpai?" Yamamoto's forgotten lunch on his lunchbox barely touched as he turned his attention to the situation.

Ryohei stood up blushing furiously.

"SINCE THAT EXTREME VOLLEY BALL GAME WHEN SAWADA SACRIFICED HIS EXTREME PARTS TO WIN!"

There was an awkward silence.

Tsuna felt like lying down.

And when the bell rang….it was still silent.

"MUKURO-SAMA!" Ken eagerly walked in the wide open door way to the class to his Mukuro-sama.

Chikusa followed behind emotionless as ever.

"Mukuro-sama…." He greeted nodding at the pineapple haired.

"MUkuro-sama!I'm sorry we were late BYON!Those stupid disciplinary idiots got in our way!They didn't want to let us in without registering first!" Ken explained, while Chikusa nodded.

"S-So it was you guys that were disturbing at the gates?"Tsuna questioned.

"Tch…what's it to you BYON!" Ken scowled at the brunette who sweat-dropped.

"It was us…"Chikusa answered instead.

"KAKIPI!"

"What….?"

"Don't go answering to that weakling Byon!" Ken pointed a rude finger at the brunette, who was by now scared at the rude attention he was getting.

"S-so where's H-Hibari'sa-Kyoya?" Tsuna ignored the blonde turning to Chikusa.

"We don't know….." Chikusa shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>And so after a few minutes later class once again started, Reborn showed up with a bunch of weapons from Giannini, and to Tsuna's fear the devil baby was going to use them as test subjects just for his own sick reasons….Ken and Chikusa was send to register to fully be Namimori students so they could stay with their Mukuro-sama…Ryohei left the classroom just after the hysterical tests of the weapons because he was late for his own class next room….<p>

Yamamoto stared at the window blankly, confusing Tsuna.

Gokudera was frowning at his desk….quiet.

But where was Kyoya…?

"Why the long face Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro on his left questioned a smirk on his lips.

"N-Nothing!" the brunette answered.

* * *

><p>And so after class when the bell rang, Reborn disappeared out of out where again….<p>

Mukuro said his goodbyes just as Chrome took over of the body again, and was drabbed away by Ken and Chikusa to their 'home'.

Gokudera then lead his Juudaime out of the classroom, Yamamoto tangling along behind.

"Y-You guys go ahead, I-I'll just go look for Reborn!" Tsuna then turned his heels, running passed Gokudera and Yamamoto behind him.

The both duo frowned as they watched the brunette disappearing down the hall.

It was silent between the two….

"You like Tsuna?" Yamamoto suddenly blurted out.

Gokudera glared at the ground.

"It's none of your business…"

"I love Tsuna…."

Gokudera stopped his track, slowly turning to the baseball-idiot.

What?

* * *

><p>Tsuna didn't want to lie to Gokudera and Yamamoto but he was really worried about Hibari-san…he said he was going to come back…and he didn't.<p>

He was now at the disciplinary committee's door.

Sighing, he then took ahold of the door knob, turning it slowly, opening the door…

It was funny that if this was a week ago….he wouldn't have any courage to open this door at all….and now he felt like it was a natural thing to do …

"Kyoya?" the room was empty….

No one was there….where was Kyoya?

He made his way toward the couch, just staring it….and then he turned to look at the skylark's desks, there was some paper's.

Walking towards it he traced the wooden desk.

Looking at the paper's made him wonder how the prefect could manage all of it….

Then something caught his eyes….

It was that same crane origami…

He swears it looked familiar somewhere…but where?

Just as he was about to touch it-

"Herbivore…." It was the skylark, standing at the front door, with a slight confused look…

* * *

><p>That was a lame chapter…Btu I hope you all enjoyed it….and yes a lot of people loves Tsuna….<p>

Please review, it gives me a reason and courage to update sooner, thank you.

JA NE!


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Readers

Ohayo minna

I'm back after all these years—er... months…I think-I forgot…

Well the important thing is that I'm back and I'm ready to resume on my stories.

Thank you for those of you who chose to read this disgrace and that I hope you all would be willing to hang on till the end of this story which is not too far now that I think about it…and you will still excuse my awful grammar…thank you.

Yours truly, Satan

The Only One

(From the last chapter)

"Because I am extremely in love with Sawada octopus head…" Ryohei interrupted the bomber's sentence.

Tsuna in the back ground stared blankly, wind out of nowhere blowing his hair to the side comically.

"WHAT?!" Gokudera and some other voice exclaimed.

It was Mukuro who was back, slamming his hands on his desk.

Yamamoto dropped the sushi in his chops tip, gapping.

* * *

><p>"You like Tsuna?" Yamamoto suddenly blurted out.<p>

Gokudera glared at the ground.

"It's none of your business…"

"I love Tsuna…."

Gokudera stopped his track, slowly turning to the baseball-idiot.

What?.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15<p>

"Herbivore…." It was the prefect, standing at the front door, with a slight confused stare.

The brunette turned to the prefect, shock evidence on his face. "I-I'm sorry I was just looking for you-not that I was touching anything I was just curious and-" he was suddenly cut off when Hibari smiled, a genuine one at that.

"It's fine herbivore..." the prefect started walking towards him, his smile still intact.

Tsuna blushed at the older skylark's gaze. "A-ano!I-I better get going-Reborn is probably l-looking for me so…" as that statement the brunette immediately zoomed past the prefect, but before he can even reach his destination, the door, he was suddenly yanked gently by the wrist stopping his track.

"Hiiieeee!" he landed straight at the prefect's chest.

"H-Hibari-san!"

"Kyoya." Hibari corrected, wrapping his arms around the smaller one, and began nuzzling on his neck.

Blushing furiously, the brunette began struggling, though not really making an effort considering the other one was stronger than him. "H-Hiba-Kyoya…I-I have to go-"

Hibari suddenly bit him in the neck…hard.

"HIIIIIEEEEEE!" the teeth drew blood on his neck.

What was Hibari-san doing?!

"Didn't I tell you herbivore…the next time you make a mistake I'm going to bite you to death…" he whispered huskily at the brunette's neck.

Tsuna gulped, as he closed his eyes.

The room was suddenly silent, as the prefect held him close tightly.

The brunette opened his eyes curiously at the silent, and then he turned his head slightly side-ways to look at the prefect and was surprised to see his eyes closed.

"A-Ano…Hibari-san?" he started, but he got no respond what-so-ever.

Now he was worried as he shook his body lightly to catch attention. "HIBARI-SAN!"

The prefect inhaled at his neck. "You're mine herbivore…" he heard him say.

The brunette blushed at this, as he shook his body a little aggressive this time, trying to escape the tight hold.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari whispered before he fell, his body zooming past Tsuna's shoulder and fell with a thud on the floor.

"HIBARI-SAN!"

* * *

><p>"Calm down Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn kicked his student upside the head as he landed to the floor next to the bed the prefect was currently resting.<p>

"What'd you do that for Reborn?!" The brunette rubbed the spot he was kicked as he glared at the infant beside him.

"I felt like it" the baby responded, shrugging.

Tsuna groaned. This was not the time to be fooling around!

Hibari-san was sick with the flu!

"TSU-KUN!Open the door for kaa-san would you~?!" The brunette's mother shouted from the other side of the room.

"You heard Maman, go open the door!" Reborn then proceeded to kick him forward until his face landed on the door loudly.

"I-Ittai…" Tsuna rubbed his face as he opened the door weakly, but as he did so the door was pushed opened with great amount of strength from the other side and he was send to the wall along with the door.

Nana Sawada zoomed passed the door, a worried look on her face as she went straight to his son's bed where the patient was. In her arms she held a large plastic bowl and a towel on her shoulder.

"Oh dear…" he gasped at the prefect's condition.

Hibari's face was red and sweat covered him from head to toe, and he was panting heavily.

"Hibari has a flu Maman, he'll need medicine." Reborn explained at the mother.

"Oh dear…" she repeated, as she wiped the prefect's forehead with the warm cloth. "Ano—TSU-KUN~!"she called.

"Ah..,I'm right here mom…" Tsuna waved his hand from the wall.

"Stop fooling around Tsu-Kun~!Go to the town and go buy a medicine for flu~!" She demanded, hands on her hips.

The brunette flinched at the motherly tone that was his mother. This rarely happen when it comes to his mother, she never really yell at him seriously so this was a shock to him as he nodded at the command and headed out of his room.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn called, making him pause at the hallway. "Buy me strawberry scented lotion while you're at it."

HIIIEEE?! "Why do you need lotion for Reborn!?" he cracked his head to the doorway.

"That none of your business" Reborn pointed his gun at his.

"HIIIIIEEEE-FINE!FINE!" The brunette ran as fast as he could and when he reached the outside he sighed in relieve.

"That Reborn…" he groaned, as he slumped his way to the gate, reaching a hand to open it, but instead of the usual wood that was the gate he felt something hard and smooth at his hand.

"SAWADA TO THE EXTREME!"

"hm?" the brunette stared at his hand that was resting at Ryohei's chest, and then he shrieked. "HIIIIEEEE!"

* * *

><p>In the end he was stuck jogging or rather being dragged to the town with the boxer when he heard the news about Hibari.<p>

"THAT'S EXTREMELY BAD, WE CAN JOG ALLT THE WAY TO GET THERE FASTER TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!" the boxer held his by the elbow and was dragging his weight along at he jogged.

The people stared at them and was whispering gossips

Tsuna felt like crying…

"Tsuna!" The brunette turned to the sound.

It was Yamamoto, waving his hand his way.

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried comically at the sight of his friend, he was saved!

As if in cue Ryohei took notice of the baseball expert and released the brunette. "YAMAMOTO TO THE EXTREME!"

"Tsuna!Sempai!" Yamamoto called out as he reached the two; he paused for a moment before turning to Tsuna smiling widely. "I was just headed to your house Tsuna!Thought we could do homework together!And where were you this morning—you suddenly disappeared when you went looking for the kid!" the baseball idiot exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, but his smile was still intact.

"A-Ano-" the brunette started but was rudely cut off.

"HIBARI'S SICK TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted interrupting his sentence.

"Ah, I see!So you were with Hibari-senpai!" Yamaoto's smile widened, but somehow in Tsuna's vision, it was a bit darker. He wondered if something was wrong with his friend.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera showed up as he spotted his smaller boss

"Gokudera!Were you headed to Tsuna's house too?" Yamamoto questioned, before Tsuna was able to greet his other friend.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BASE-BALL FREAK!" Tsuna thought that Gokudera's tone was harsher than usual, now he was worried. Maybe something happened between them…

"E-Eto, Hibari-san's having the flu—do you guys know where he lives? Reborn wouldn't tell me…" The brunette rubbed the back of his head.

"CHE, that bastard deserve it…" Gokudera muttered under his breath.

"Maa maa Gokudera." Yamamoto scolded as Tsuna sweat-dropped, regretting his question that was supposed to lighten up the mood and now it had made it worse.

" THAT'S RUDE TO THE EXTREME, OCTUPUS-HEAD!" Ryohei interrupted.

"SHUT UP!,I don't want to hear that from you of all people turp-top!"Gokudera growled back.

"WHAT'S YOU SAY OCTUPUS-HEAD!" Ryohei raised a fist.

"G-GUYS!please…"Tsuna shouted and has had enough.

The others turned to him guiltily. Ryohei and Gokudera finished their argument with a 'hmph' before both turned the other way, bothe glaring.

"J-JUUDAIME!FORGIVE ME FOR BEING RUDE!" Gokudera bowed in front of the brunette as Yamamoto laughed.

"So what were you doing out Tsuna?" Yamoto questioned, as Gokudera whined something about 'he was supposed to be the one to question that!'

"I-I was going to buy medicine for Hibari-san…" he blushed and looking down at the ground.

"That bastard doesn't deserve Juudaime's kindness!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Yamamoto laughed "I see, I see!Then I'll join you Tsuna!"

"EH?Y-You don't have to-"

"I'll join you." Yamomoto stated firmly, his face serious as he grabbed Tsuna by the wrist and began running.

"OI!BASE-BALL FREAK!WHERE ARE YOU TAKING JUUDAIME!" Gokudera ran after them, leaving Ryohei to stand there. Quiet for once before he followed ahead with speed.

"DON'T LEAVE ME TO THE EXTREME!"

* * *

><p>That's all for today, sorry if it's so short, I know…I'm so lazy…well Thank you for reading.<p>

Though I'm thinking of re-typing the whole thing…or at least to chapter 1 to chapter 7 or something because when I read it from the beginning I felt disappointed of myself because of the grammars.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

JA NE


	16. Chapter 16

Only one

Chapter 16

Hello minna, it's been months since I've uploaded anything and I deeply apologize for that. Now that I'm back, I'll keep on uploading from now on, maybe every two days. And I really plan to correct all my mistakes from chapters to chapters in this story. Hopefully I'll be able to anyway.

Thank for those of you who gave this story a chance, reviewed, favorite, etc… I hope that you'll all stay until the end. This story is not far off to the end actually. This story never really had a real plot with all the villains and stuff, it was just to represent how I imagine Hibari and Tsuna's relationship would be if I was the owner of the anime(which I'm not ) and how precious Tsuna was to Hibari. Of course the ending will all explain why Hibari thinks of Tsuna as his most precious.

Well, enough said. Onward with this story.

* * *

><p>(FROM LAST CHAPTER)<p>

Hibari collapsed suddenly during a seductive conversation with Tsuna and was brought to Sawada resident in order to heal. Nana Sawada, Tsuna's Mom demanded that Tsuna go out to get Hibari medicine which he went on hesitantly. While on his way he met up with Ryohei by the gate of his house, Along with Yamamoto and Gokudera while on their way to Tsuna's house due to worry. After learning the fact that Hibari was sick, Yamamoto made it his business as he began to drag Tsuna to help him buy medicine, of course Gokudera that he was, followed, deeply irritated that the baseball nut was holding his Juudaime with such intimacy. Ryohei ran after the trio in order to join. How will it all turn out?

CHAPTER 16

* * *

><p>"Y-Yamamoto slow down please!" Tsuna shrieked loudly as the raven-headed teen dragged him toward a store. "STOP AT ONCE BASEBALL-FREAK!" Tsuna gave the bomber a blank look as said silver-headed teen followed behind them with full speed. "LET GO OF JUUDAIME!" Gokudera pushed a man to the side rudely as he closed in on the two, earning a yell from the people that were at the store.<p>

"WAIT FOR ME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei wailed as he met up with Gokudera's speed that they practically side-by-side as both desperately tried to reach the 'stolen' brunette.

"YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs, finally earning the taller teen's attention as they came to a stop.

"Hm?What is it Tsuna?You called?" Tsuna fell down on his knees as his wrist was released from the tight grip. He panted hard as sweat dripped down his face in exhaustion. He would never understand the other could run as fast as he would and never get tired, he thought in envious as he looked up at Yamamoto who looked as if he hadn't just ran down the street for the last 10 minutes.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto blinked worriedly at the other, as he leaned down to meet Tsuna's level. Maybe he went to fast for his friend.

"TEEEMEEEE!/EXTREEEEEEMEEEE!" Tsuna and Yamamoto didn't had the time to turn and look when two fast teens zoomed past them with amazing speed that their hair swished along the wind as it happened. Tsuna narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at both Gokudera and Ryohei kept running while they called out his name and insults to Yamamoto.

"They were following us?" Yamamoto grinned as he brought his arms to support his head. Tsuna gave the taller teen a deadpanned look but sighed nonetheless. "A-Ano, we should tell them that we're here." Tsuna smiled nervously.

Yamamoto nodded in agreement. His smile still in tact as went to grab Tsuna's hand once again, causing Tsuna to shriek and pulled away immediately.

Yamamoto blinked. "What's wrong?" Tsuna sweat-dropped. "I-I'll walk on my own."

Yamamoto pouted. "Aw, I like holding Tsuna's hand." The brunette blushed furiously. W-what?! "L-Let's go…" The baseball expert followed as Tsuna began to walk.

* * *

><p>Several painly minutes later, Tsuna and Yamamoto finally managed to calm the bomber and the boxer. Well, Ryohei calmed while Gokudera gave Yamamoto his colorful profanities all the while they were looking for the medicine.<p>

Tsuna sighed in relief as he stared at the plastic bag in his hand that held the medicine for flu. "Thank you for helping me Yamamoto." He smiled at the taller one of the four of them.

Yamamoto grinned widely. "Don't mention it!" Gokudera scowled his way. "Baseball-freak…"

Tsuna of course noticed this reaction from his storm guardian and quickly added his thanks to the bomber.

Gokudera blushed. "Y-you are very welcome Juudaime!" he looked over to the side in embarrassment.

"As well as you Onii-chan." Ryohei pumped his fist. "YOU'RE EXTREMELY WELCOME SAWADA!" Tsuna smiled at the oldest one of them.

"Shut up Turp-top…" Gokudera muttered under his breath, as he gave the boxer a glare. This went unnoticed by the loud teen but on the other hand Tsuna did and frowned. Why was Gokudera in such a bad mood lately? Did something bad happen? His eyebrows furrowed worriedly as he pondered on it.

"We're here." Tsuna blinked as they approached his house. He didn't even notice…

"Tadaima!" Tsuna took off his shoes, followed by Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"Sorry for the disturbance." Gokudera murmured to himself.

"Mom?" Tsuna raised a brow when he found the kitchen empty. "She's probably in my room." He informed his friend who nodded and followed him up the stairs.

"MOM I got the medicin-HIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked, his eyes widening in horror.

Yamamoto hummed his question." What is it Tsuna?!" he rushed to his side.

"What is it Juudaime?!" Gokudera joined, slightly alarmed.

Ryohei came to a stop in front of the bomber in confusion. "What is it Sawada?!"

Tsuna gave another heavy shriek. "Mukuro—WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yamamoto and Ryohei never had the chance to speak as Gokudera pushed them aside roughly.

"WHAT?!" Gokudera stepped in to have a peek of the room. His eyes widened.

Inside the room was a sleeping Hibari, his face flushed as he panted slightly. Standing upon him was Mukuro who held his trident ready to strike the skylard on the neck. The pineapple-head's expression held malice and evil as he stared down at Hibari's form coldly. Upon hearing his beloved's scream he turned and smile.

"Tsunayoshi~!" Tsuna gaped at the man.

"TEME-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Gokudera pointed his finger at the man. He wasn't infuriated about the fact that the pineapple-head was about to murder the prefect but the fact that he was standing on his Juudaime's room uninvited.

"Hm~?Oh!I was just eliminating competition~" Tsuna kept gapping at the man.

"WHAT IS GOING ON TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryohei shouted as he saw the events. Even he understood exactly what Mukuro's intention was with that trident of his.

Yamamoto's eyes widened at the scene.

"Oh my GOD!" Tsuna shouted. "WHATTA HECK—MUKURO-"

"Hn…" All heads turned in panic to the skylark as he began to move. Tsuna blinked.

Hibari's eyes spluttered open and stared blankly at Mukuro's trident pointed dangerously close to his neck and then looked over to Mukuro's nervous eyes. "Herbivore…" Hibari narrowed his eyes, his face still flushed due to his sickness.

Mukuro laughed nervously. "I see that I'm not welcome…I'll see you soon Tsunayoshi-kun!" his eyebrows knitted together as he made an attempt to run out the window. Keyword…Attempt…

"I'll bite you to death!"

* * *

><p>Nana Sawada happily hummed to herself as she hung newly washed clothes. As she was about to hang another one of her son's boxers, screams of bloody Mary suddenly made it's way to her ears coming from his son's room.<p>

She dropped her son's boxers and ran frantically inside her home. "HIBA-KUN!~"

* * *

><p>Tsuna shrieked as he watched the whole scene of Mukuro getting beaten up. Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization. "WAIT HIBARI-SAN!STOP!THAT'S CHROME'S BODY!" the brunette yelled to no avail as Hibari continued his beating on the man.<p>

Yamamoto and Gokudera's eyes widened as they realized it as well. "H-Hibari!" Yamamoto rushed inside the room, preparing to stop the skylark's surprisingly fast movement, considering that he was sick.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei glared at the events in confusion. Gokudera glared at the boxer.

"CHROME!" Tsuna shouted as he threw himself in front of Hibari blocking Mukuro from the skylark's tonfas.

"What is it bossu?" Tsuna as well as everyone turned to look by the window. Sure enough, there stood Chrome, blinking in curiosity at her boss. "Bossu?" she questioned.

Tsuna gapped as well as Gokudera. "CHROME?!HOW—WH-THEN!" Tsuna gestured as a beaten up Mukuro on the ground. "YOU'RE HERE?!" Tsuna squealed loudly. Hibari's eyes narrowed at the girl.

"That's right…Bossu wasn't informed wasn't he?" Tsuna waited impatiently for an answer as he felt his mind exploding with all that's happening. "Mukuro-sama was released from the Vindicare…" Chrome explained offhandedly as if it was another nature fact.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto all exclaimed at the news. As for Ryohei, he still didn't know what was going on.

"TSU-KUN?!" Tsuna snapped his head at the door, where stood his mom who looked frantic.

"M-mom!" The brunette stared wide eyed at the woman.

"What is going on Tsu-kun?!" the brunette mother rushed to the wounded Mukuro, eyes horrified at the sight of the blunette. "Who is this child?!"

"It's for a play Maman." Tsuna sighed in relief as he heard Reborn's voice interrupt. This had got to be the first time he was glad Reborn came. Where was he the whole time?! "It's for a play at Nami-chu that Dame-Tsuna and his friends are participating on. " Reborn jumped from the window seal to Yamamoto's shoulder.

"A play?" Nana blinked as she inspected Mukuro's wounds that looked real. Reborn's eyes flashed. "That man is a professional make-up artist, who was willing to help Dame-Tsuna with this tragedy of a play." Reborn sounded dramatic as Tsuna deadpanned his way.

Nana blushed and suddenly brought her hand to cover her mouth. "Oh my~!Why didn't you tell me of this Tsu-kun~?" Nana dropped Mukuro's head on the floor by the news; Tsuna flinched as her mother's attention went back to him.

"T-That is-"

"The herbivore was to keep it a secret in order to surprise those that are close to him." Tsuna gapped as he was pulled into Hibari's chest. The skylark held him tightly as he gave his mate's mother a small smile.

"Oh my~!" Nana blushed at the loving scene of his son with a handsome young man.

This caused different reactions from the other guardians. Gokudera looked just about really to rip Hibari's head off but he held himself, not wanting to look rude in front of his Juudaime's mother. Yamamoto frowned at the hand holding Tsuna. Ryohei screamed at the skylark to let go of Tsuna. Reborn on the other hand had his eyes covered with his fedora hat.

"When is the play Tsu-kun~?" Hibari grabbed Tsuna hand and caressed it gently causing Tsuna to blush. "Approximately…in two weeks." He informed. "A Romeo and Juliet play." Reborn added as he jumped to Hibari's shoulder. "Won't you come Mother." Hibari gave the woman a small smile.

Nana blushed at the name." I'll be looking forward to it~"

Tsuna closed his eyes as he pulled away from the sick prefect. "HIIIIEEEE!W-Wait a minute!WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!" the brunette dropped the plastic bag that held the medicine in his hand and it dropped slowly, clearly mocking his pain…

* * *

><p>Well that's all for now, look forward to a Romeo and Juliet Play in the next chapter.<p>

And admit it to those of you who thought Mukuro was doing something else to Hibari?...i accidentally made it sound like Mukuro's molesting Hibari. But the thing is that I don't ship Mukuro with Hibari. In fact it makes me sick just thinking of it…a prefer if all of them are attracted to Tsuna. That includes Yamamoto and Gokudera. I also don't ship these two.

Please tell me if I made a mistake. Tell me your opinion on this chapter—Was if funny?Lame?Dramatic?, what was confusing, I'll explain it all when I upload next chapter.

Sorry that it's so short.

That is all-JA NA!


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back, sorry that I haven't been uploading in this chapter. I really apologize. But this story is almost done. Maybe only two chapters left and it'll be done. **

**Disclaimer: I do no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**I hope everyone who is still reading this fanfic, will enjoy this chapter.**

**(From last chapter)**

At Sawada residence, Hibari was sick and Tsuna went out to get him medicine because his mother told him so. On his way out he met up with Ryohei who insisted on dragging him because Tsuna told the extreme guy about Hibari's situation. Then the two met up with Gokudera and Yamamoto. The three decided to go together to get Hibari's medicine. With difficulty might I add. Finally though, they managed somehow to get that glorious medicine and headed back to Tsuna's house. But what they found was Mukuro trying to stab the hell out of Hibari with his trident who was still unconscious. After the chaotic agreement and yells. Nana Sawada entered the story and mistook the situation, causing Hibari who woke up, to announce a play, for which Reborn backed up with his idea of Romeo and Juliet play. The chapter ended with Tsuna miserable as always.

(**End of flashback...XD)**

* * *

><p>Maybe god hated him...? Because he hadn't gone to church since he was five due to an unbearable fear of the priest and the choir.<p>

The point was that-why must he, Sawada Tsunayoshi, be forced against his rightful will to go on stage...in a dress, with make-up on and be forced to play as Juliet on a play called Romeo and Juliet. He was the woman in the play!

Stupid Reborn, Why did he have to do this?

"You're on Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna frowned at the younger Sasagawa as she urged him to go on stage with a (devilish) smile. "Come one Tsuna-kun~"

He couldn't believe he actually had a crush on his very girl at the moment. Back in the past her smile always looked angelic and sweet, now...she just looked down-right evil. It was all her fault he had to wear this godforsaken dress.

Tsuna sighed; "I know..." he gave up.

He shouldn't have agreed to this, how was he convinced in the first place...?

* * *

><p>(FLASHBACK)<p>

"You don't understand Reborn, I can't act if my life defended on it!" He desperately pulled the baby hitman's arm to prevent him from leaving the room. "I'm 'Dame' remember?! You said so yourself!"

"Now what makes you think so lowly of yourself Tsuna?" Reborn turned to face him, face filled with pity and disappointment. "Whatever made you think that I would ever call you useless? I would NEVER; you know how much I care about you-"

"Cut the crap Reborn!" Tsuna gritted his teeth, tightened his grip on the infant's arm.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn clicked his tongue, flicking Tsuna's fingers off his figure with a loud pop, earning a yelp from the brunette. "This play will satisfy Maman, of all the disappointment you've done, don't you wanna-just this once make her little heart proud~" Reborn puckered his bottom lip mockingly.

"So you DO think of me as useless!" Tsuna glared at the baby, clutching his fingers with his other hand accusingly.

"We've settled this Dame-Tsuna, now go to school you're late!" Reborn was suddenly in front of his face, before he felt a sting on his right cheek and he was sent out of the room and rolling down the stairs in a very painful manner.

"Tsu-kun~I've made you breakfast, why don't you get up and eat dear, it's bad to go to school on an empty stomach~ and what have I told you about playing on the stairs~?" Nana peeked from the kitchen at her son on the ground, having heard all the ruckus. "Tsu-kun?"

"I'm fine mom..." Tsuna sat up rubbing his head exhaustedly. Surpringly that fall didn't hurt him; maybe Reborn's training was actually paying off. And speaking of Reborn...

He was about to yell to Reborn who was still upstairs, when a small child in cow outfit landed on his face suddenly. "HIIIEEEE-LAMBO!"

"Aiyah!Lambo bad, he took I-pin's breakfast!" A small Chinese girl pointed her fist at the unconscious Lambo in Tsuna's arm threateningly.

"M-matte I-ipin!" Tsuna held his free hand in defense, as he attempted to get up. But it was too late.

"Gyoza ken!"

"Hiiiiieeeeee!"

* * *

><p>Things couldn't get any worse, it was always like this. Every morning he was beaten by Reborn. Always had his breakfast stolen. And when he made it to school finally, this was always what welcomed him-<p>

"Tsunayoshi~!" Tsuna shrieked as Mukuro practically glomped him as soon as he reached the school gate. "I've missed you~! Too many times might I add~."

"M-Muruko, please get off, people are watching..." Tsuna tried to urge to no avail. He was starting to get embarrassed with all the glances and stares of disbelief they were earning in the middle of the public.

"Get off of Juudaime!" Gokudera, who was having a one-sided argument with Yamamoto, realized what his boss had gotten himself into.

"Morning Mukuro!" Yamamoto waved behind the bomber with a smile. "You're crushing my friend, would you mind backing off?" The baseball expert said.

Muruko's smile suddenly faded at the request. He turned to the tall teen, his eyes full of suspicion. This was a surprise. He was accustomed to the annoying octopus spouting his nonsense, but the carefree one? Never.

"OI! I said GET OFF JUUDAIME!" Mukuro snapped from his thoughts and laughed as he dodged Gokudera's attempt of pulling the small brunette from him.

"I think I'm going to be sick guys..." Tsuna leaned onto Mukuro's chest for support. He felt like throwing up, but this didn't make sense because he ate nothing this morning.

As if on cue, Hibari suddenly flew over the school wall and landed softly on the ground beside the sick brunette and a glaring pineapple-head. "Let go of the herbivore..."

"Well if it isn't Tsunayoshi's fairy god mother." Mukuro glared at the prefect.

"The herbivore looks sick, get your filthy hands off of him or I'll bite you to death." Hibari's eyes flashed dangerously as he began he approach his rival with one of his tonfa in his grasp.

Mukuro gave Hibari one last cold look, before letting the boy go. "Tsunayoshi?" He blinked, realizing the state his beloved Tsunayoshi was in.

Tsuna gasped as he was released. "That was too tight! I was choking!" He rubbed his neck in desperation.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera's eyebrows furrowed together worriedly.

"You alright Tsuna?" Yamamoto walked up, frowning.

Before the two close friends of Tsuna could approach the brunette, Hibari snatched him in his arms bridal style and disappeared into the school entrance.

The bomber and the baseball idiot were left dumbfounded. Of course they saw Hibari's every move, because they are used to seeing quick movements due to training back when they were stuck into the future. What shocked them was Tsuna's expression.

Normally the brunette would have screamed by the fact that Hibari Kyoya was inches away from him. But this time, he seemed almost…happy. Something must have happened between the two, and they didn't wanna think about it…

Gokudera glared at the ground, and clenched his fists at his side.

"Let's go Gokudera- we'll be late, Tsuna'll fine by himself, you know how strong he is." Yamamoto walked past the silverette.

Gokudera turned his heated glare to the baseball expert. "I'm not leaving Juudaim—"

"GOKUDERA!" Yamamoto yelled, shutting him up immediately.

The bomber's eyes widened in shock, the taller teen never yelled at him before.

"Tsuna will be fine. He can take care of himself." Yamamoto turned back to stare blankly at Gokudera's eyes. "Didn't you say you believed in him?"

For once, Gokudera was speechless. His mouth was urging him to reply back arguably, but his mind was telling him to shut his mouth if his life depended on it.

So instead he nodded quietly.

Yamamoto turned on his heel and began walking, and Gokudera walked a little farther away from the teen with quiet footsteps. His expression furious as he stared at the back of Yamamoto.

As the two walked away, Mukuro stood at the same spot with a blank look.

It's not like he didn't understand what the two were feeling. Well…to be more precise, he actually didn't know what he was feeling himself. It was strange. He had this urge to rip someone's head off, specifically the skylark's head. Yes, he's had the urge to kill the raven-headed before but that was different somehow. He never felt like this before and he was intrigued.

He understood his affection for the small brunette, he even accepted it. When he found out about these feelings for the mafia boss, he was amused. He wanted to know more about the feeling. So he dared himself and got himself this close to the boy.

And now that he was this close…he found himself stuck in the situation. He wanted the boy for himself. He wanted him so bad; he was almost willing to do anything. He didn't like the feeling.

But he had no choice. He got himself into this mess, and he was willing to take responsibility. Even if it meant he had to steal the boy away from everyone. He was never a good guy to begin with.

And with that thought, Mukuro began walking past the school entrance.

This wasn't going to be pretty…

* * *

><p>"Hi-Hibari-san!" Said skylark ignored the brunette's call as they both entered Hibari's office, with Tsuna still placed firmly in his arms.<p>

Finally inside the room, Tsuna was released gently on the sofa.

Hibari stood in front of him, his arms crossed. "Herbivore."

"Y-yeah?" Tsuna looked up nervously. Was he in trouble? He didn't get it.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, immediately making the brunette gulp in fear. He hadn't felt so scared of the prefect in a while.

"You…" Hibari's facial expression cannot be seen, as he turned his head down—his bangs curtaining his eyes.

Tsuna blinked. Was it just him, or Hibari-san's ears were red? "A-Ano...I'm not sick Hibari-san, Mukuro just shook me a bit too fast and I felt nausea." He looked down on his lap in embarrassment.

He's always had motion sickness—he tried to hide it, but Reborn found out easily. Of course flying with his dying will flames was fine, but if he was put into a moving vehicle…that's another story. There was one time though, when him and his mom was on their way to Mafia Land…that was setup by Reborn, he felt fine then because of all the chaos Reborn started.

The brunette looked at the window as he reminisced, he didn't notice the prefect's hard stare.

"Herbivore, go to class." Hibari said, placing his right hand and ruffling the boy's brown locks gently.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked in shock, his trains of thoughts interrupted.

"You're already late for class herbivore; I might have to bite you to death." The prefect smirked.

He didn't need any other explanation; Tsuna immediately got to his feet and ran out of the room frantically.

As the door to the disciplinary committee closed lightly after the brunette left, Hibari sighed. This wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He wanted the herbivore to be his. And it was clear the boy didn't feel the same about him. He didn't seem comfortable calling him by his first name, after all this time, and even after he threatened him to.

What was he doing wrong?

He sat on the sofa and gazed coldly at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts, when a knock sounded at the door.

"Kyo-san, I'm entering."

It was Kusakabe.

The door opened, and came in an old-looking man in a school uniform and behind him were the other disciplinary members, though they all stayed outside of the room because everyone knew Hibari Kyoya hated crowd. "Kyo-san, the school doesn't seem to be having any problems at the moment. " Kusakabe informed.

Hibari nodded.

The vice disciplinary chairman blinked at the prefect. And after gaining courage to speak, he looked at the younger teen. "Is something bothering you Kyo-san?"

Outside the room, the other men heard and they all gulped at the vice chairman's braveness.

Hibari, turned his cold eyes at him. "Why do you say so Tetsuya?"

The man gulped nervously. But replied nonetheless. "You seem more quiet than usual."

Hibari raised an eyebrow, before he smirked. "Tell me, have you ever forced yourself into someone Tetsuya?"

"H-hah?!" Kusakabe's eyes widened, his cheek turning red in color. "W-why do you ask Kyo-san?"

"I want the herbivore." Hibari pointed out without hesitation.

The man blushed even more at his chairman's honesty. Of course he knew that 'herbivore'. Who else could it have been, but Sawada Tsunayoshi. He just didn't think Kyo-san would admit it bluntly.

"Are you listening?" Hibari glared.

"A-Ah…"Kusakabe nodded in response. "K-Kyo-san, wasn't Tsunayoshi-san in a relationship with you?"

"I wouldn't ask if that was so now would I?"

Kusakabe sweat-dropped. "I-I see, then…no, I have not forced myself into someone and I also wouldn't recommend it." He answered in all honestly.

Hibari thought for a moment. Maybe Tetsuya was right. The herbivore seemed afraid of him, even though he had been treating him gently than before. "What do you suggest I do?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

Kusakabe looked at his feet, and glared at the men who were laughing at him from outside. He could see them from the wide opened door. "Have you told Tsunayoshi-san this?" he was referring to Hibari's feelings, but it felt awkward discussing feelings to his chairman.

Hibari shook his head.

Kusakabe sighed mentally. "Maybe you should tell Tsunayoshi-san then." Sometimes, Kyo-san can be so clueless.

Hibari sighed a little. "It is harder than it seem Tetsuya." He glared at the older man.

It's hard? Kusakabe blinked at the prefect's face. He was blushing!

"A-a—" he was about to reply when the prefect snapped.

"Forget it-Leave this instant!" Hibari stood up, his tonfas in place.

Kusakabe backed away immediately.

He and the other men left the hallway in fear of their chairman's wrath.

Hibari sighed heavily. Why was the herbivore so hard to reach?

* * *

><p>After Tsuna left Hibari, he went back to class and was greeted by Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mukuro. Reborn wacked him with a chalk as soon as he entered the class.<p>

"Mou, Reborn you didn't have to hit me so hard!" Tsuna complained from his seat beside Mukuro. "It wasn't my fault I was late!"

"What was that Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn pointed another chalk his way.

"Hiiiee—N-nothing!" Tsuna got his arms up in defense.

"Wuss—Byon." Ken insulted from the back of the room. Chikusa who sat beside him shook his head at his childish behavior.

The brunette blushed as all students, besides his friends, begun laughing at him.

"What'd you say about Juudaime you bastard?!" Gokudera stood up from his seat and took out his dynamites in hand.

"You heard me, byon!" Ken stood up as well. Chikusa sighed. "Ken…sit down."

"WHAT?!"

"Oi! Gokudera, calm down!" Yamamoto walked up to the bomber in order to hold him down.

"G-Gokudera-kun, please calm down!" Tsuna panicked.

"BE QUIET!"

Everyone flinched, at Reborn's voice.

Said hitman put down Leon, who was transformed into a microphone. "Sit."

Everyone followed suit. Unwilling, but they were afraid what Reborn would do if they didn't listen to him. Tsuna sighed in relief, he knew Reborn enough to know what he would've done to them.

"As everyone knows, the Cultural Festival is coming up soon and I was put in charge of this class's event."

"Cultural Festival?" Mukuro questioned. Ken and Chikusa were confused as well.

"Cultural festivals are part of special activities and are defined as events which aim to use the results of everyday learning to heighten motivation." Reborn answered. And Mukuro thought for a moment. He was curious about it alright.

"Ugh, why do we have to do something so troublesome—byon…? Don't we have enough school work as it is?" He complained.

"Cultural festivals aren't troublesome!" a student replied hotly. And many agreed.

Ken rolled his eyes.

Tsuna surprisingly, loved the Cultural Festival. But before meeting Gokudera and  
>Yamamoto, he hated it because people would always push him away when he wanted to participate in an event.<p>

"Ooh, Sensai!" a girl raised her hand.

Reborn nodded to her in acknowledgement.

"How about we do a Maid café?!" the girl exclaimed excitedly, and all the girls squealed in response. And all the boys groaned.

"I've already decided I'm afraid." Reborn shrugged his shoulders.

"AAAAAAWWWWW!" The girls yelled.

"What are we doing then Sensai?" a boy questioned.

Reborn smirked. "A Romeo and Juliet play."

Tsuna paled at those words. He was hoping Reborn forgot about that! "R-Reborn, are you serious?!"

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna."

"Come on! Everyone doesn't wanna do it anyway!" Tsuna argued from his seat.

"What are you talking about? They all seem to love the idea." Reborn gestured at the students.

Tsuna glanced at his classmates, who were excitedly talking about the event. "Guys, were really doing this?!"

"Why not Tsuna-kun? It'll be fun~" Kyoko said. And everyone yelled out their agreement, even the boys.

"This is a great idea Tsunayoshi~! I can play Romeo and you be Juliet~!" Mukuro took hold of the brunette's hand and smiled happily.

The girls at the classroom squealed at the idea. "Do it Mukuro-kun~!"

"J-Juudaime! I can play Romeo too!" Gokudera raised his hand his way to try and get his boss' attention.

"HA-YA-TO-KUN~!" the girls screamed in anguish, but most of them were excited at the idea as well.

"HIIIIEEEEEE! NO, I'M NOT GOING TO PLAY JULIET! I'M A GUY!" he refused, shaking off Mukuro's hand.

"Why not Dame-Tsuna~? You look feminine enough to play a woman~" a guy said and Tsuna blushed. "I am NOT feminine!" he argued.

"Could've fooled me~" another guy responded.

"Juudaime is not feminine!" Gokudera argued, and Tsuna smiled at him. "He's CUTE!"

Tsuna let his head fall onto his desk; he had no more whatsoever dignity and manliness. He teared up. "Waaaaah…I'm not cute, why'd you have to say that Gokudera-kun…?"

"That's right!" Yamamoto agreed a wide smile on his face. "Tsuna is super cute!"

"Yamamoto—whyyyy~?" Tsuna whined quietly to himself.

"For once we agree." Mukuro nodded, his arms crossed against his chest.

"It's decided then, Tsuna will play Juliet!" Reborn pointed Leon, who was transformed into a staff, to Tsuna.

"HIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

"Then I'll play Romeo!" Mukuro pointed to himself arrogantly.

"WHAT?! NO, I should play ROMEO! Juudaime trust me the most!" Gokudera glared heated at the pineapple-haired.

"Nah." Yamamoto smiled. "I better play it."

"YOU?! Why would Juudaime pick you?!" Gokudera scowled.

"Because Tsuna loves me." Yamamoto stated happily.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, including Tsuna.

"Well, I'm his friend after all." Yamamoto shrugged his shoulders.

Tsuna sighed in relief, for a second there; he thought Yamamoto liked him as well. He already had to deal with Gokudera and Ryohei, and…Hibari-san. He blushed at the thought.

"Yeah?! W-well, I'm Juudaime's friend too, so he l-l-l-love me too right Juudaime?!" he turned to Tsuna who shrieked at the sudden question.

"A-Ah…" the brunette nodded, he forced a small smile.

Gokudera blushed heavily, turning his head at his desk in embarrassment. "I-I love Juudaime too…"

"What is it Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing!" the bomber stammered.

Reborn shook his head at the teens. "I'm afraid none of you are going to be playing the role."

"What?!" Gokudera shouted. "Who's playing it then?!"

"Me…herbivore."

Everyone stared at Hibari who had just walked in.

"Hibari will be playing the role. Since he thought of the idea to begin with." Reborn said.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" the whole classroom shouted, including Tsuna.

"Reborn-san you can't be serious!" the bomber pointed at Hibari. "He can't play the role!"

"Why not herbivore?" Hibari narrowed his eyes at the silverette, who glared back at him. "Have you forgotten, I am part of this class as well?"

"My ass, you're barely IN class Birdy…" Mukuro insulted.

"Yeah! What Mukuro-san said, byon!" Ken nodded his head, and Chikusa blinked.

Hibari growled. "I'll bite you to death…"

"No fighting." Reborn stepped in between the both. "It's already been decided."

"But-"

"No buts Dame-Tsuna, We've talked about this this morning." The infant stared at him threateningly.

"Aww, I wanted to play Romeo." Yamamoto suddenly said, earning everyone's attention. "Oh well, guess I'll play someone else then."

Everyone laughed at the baseball idiot's comment.

Tsuna smiled, silently thanking Yamamoto for breaking the dangerous atmosphere that eloped the room.

"And I can make the costumes~!" Kyoko raised her hand.

"I'll help Sasagawa-san!" a girl said, followed by several other girls. Kyoko smiled happily.

Reborn nodded.

For the rest of the day, the class did their usual school work, and after class, everyone decided who were gonna play the roles.

"It's decided, a week from now, There will be a Romeo and Juliet play at the school's gymnasium. Everyone should be prepared by then, I know a week is a bit too short for preparation, but you'll all manage somehow right?" Reborn asked the whole class.

"YEEAAH!"

"Hmph…" Hibari turned his head away and looked at the window.

"Let's do our best Juudaime!" Gokudera smiled at the brunette, who in return nodded happily.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"That's right…It was Reborn's fault again…" Tsuna muttered under his breath.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko yelled at him.

"I get it, I'm coming!" he frowned as he approached the stage.

Why him…? God really did hate him…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, it's been a long time since I've came up with a chapter. Seriously. I apologize for being so late. <strong>

**I was discouraged, because I had too many grammar issues. And my story doesn't seem interesting as the others. But for those who stuck with me. Thank you. And I hope everyone loved this chapter. It's short though so once again, I apologize.**

**And the next chapter, there WILL be a Romeo and Juliet play. I can't swear it's gonna be good, but I'll try my best.**

**JA NE**


End file.
